


A tale of Elora

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Companions, Cullen - Freeform, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Dalish, Elvhen, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Mage Lavellan - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Herald's Rest, Inquisition, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal, Mild Smut, Minor Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Romance, Skyhold, elora lavellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elora Lavellan; dalish elf, Herald of Andraste, leader of the Inquisition and hopelessly falling for Commander Cullen. </p><p>*Obviously characters belong to Bioware and the Dragon Age works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Inquisitor

The doors to the main hall opened with a loud thud as Josephine, Leliana, Elora and Cullen stepped inside. 

“So this is where it begins.” Cullen looked around assessing the work to be done.

“It began in the courtyard. This is where we turn that promise into action.” Leliana responded with certainty. Elora stayed silent, the weight of her new responsibilities weighing heavily on her shoulders.

“But what do we do?” Josephine questioned. “We know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark.”  
Elora thought about all the people they had lost already, about Haven. “Could he strike at us here? We can’t have a repeat of what happened at Haven.” She tried to speak matter-of-factly but her throat clenched at the thought of lives lost.

“Skyhold has the bones to withstand Corypheus. After what you did with one trebuchet, I’d bet against direct attack.” Cullen smiled encouragingly, his scar catching Elora’s attention.

“We do have one advantage; we know what Corypheus intends to do next. In that strange future you experienced, Empress Celene had been assassinated.” 

Josephine continued Leliana’s train of thought. “Imagine the chaos her death would cause. With his army…”

“An army he’ll bolster with a massive force of demons, or so the future tells us.” Cullen continued. 

“Corypheus could conquer the entire South of Thedas, God or no God.” Josephine glanced around the room as she spoke, watching the weight of the situation hit everyone. 

Leliana let out a sigh. “I’d feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with.” Elora nodded in agreement. If she was going to prevent any more deaths she had to know what she was up against.

The four of them were interrupted by Varrics timely entrance. “I know someone who can help with that.” He laughed a little. “Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend. He’s crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what he’s doing. He can help.”

The all-knowing look on Lelianas face was not lost on Elora. “I’m always looking for new allies. Introduce me.”  
Varric looked over his shoulder and shuffled awkwardly. Elora raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her friend. “Parading around might cause a fuss. It’s better for you to meet privately. On the battlements. Trust me it’s complicated.” Varric turned to leave without another word. 

Back to work Josephine broke the silence. “Well then. We stand ready to move on both of these concerns.”

“On your order, Inquisitor.” Cullen continued. 

Leliana smiled knowingly. “I know one thing; If Varric has brought who I think he has; Cassandra is going to kill him.”

 

***********************************************************

After settling into Skyhold and making her rounds checking on all her companions and most of her advisors Elora set off to speak to the one she really wanted to. Cullen. Since they’d first met in battle on approach to the conclave she hadn’t been able to get him out of her head. Every time their eyes meet across the war table she felt butterflies. It was something she hadn't been brave enough to mention to anyone else. She was 24, trained to take over as her clan’s keeper, the so called Herald of Andraste and the leader of the Inquisition and yet under Cullen's gaze she was reduced to a bundle of nerves.

Elora smiled as she approached him.

“We set up as best we could at Haven, but could never prepare for an archdemon – or whatever it was. With some waring we might have…” Cullen naturally, jumped straight into discussing work. Elora wasn't sure he knew how to take a break.

“Do you ever sleep?” He all but ignored her reply, continuing to discuss the Inquisition.

“Work on Skyhold is underway, guard rotations established. We should have everything on course within the week. We will not run from here, Inquisitor.” Cullen said strongly. His use of her new title catching her off guard.

“Everyone has so much faith in my leadership. I hope I’m ready.” Elora trailed off slowly. She wasn't so sure she could hold the weight of everyone's hopes. It was a daunting task and filled her with more fear then Corypheus ever could. 

“You won’t have to carry the Inquisition alone. Although it must feel like it.” Cullen smiled at her, sending her stomach fluttering.   
“We needed a leader; you have proven yourself.”

“Thank you Cullen. Our escape from Haven… It was close. I am relieved that you-“ Elora caught herself just in time. Awkwardly correcting herself she continued. “-that so many made it out.”

“As am I.” Cullen smiled at Elora, his scar twitching slightly and she smiled back. He soon shifted his gaze away, eyeing something in the distance. 

Eloras butterflies stopped and her stomach clenched. Taking Cullen's hint, she turned and started to walk away. She was getting used to the way he’d end the conversation as soon as they spoke about anything personal. 

He reached for her arm, turning her back around. “You stayed behind. You could have… I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word.” She saw pain in his eyes as he spoke. Had he been concerned for her? A twinkle of hope brought the butterflies back in full force. Or was he only concerned about the Inquisition?

“Did you leave anyone behind in Kirkwall?” Elora asked the question before she had the chance to think it through. 

“No. I fear I made few friends there, and my family’s in Ferelden.” Cullen responded plainly, obviously missing her true meaning.

“No one special caught your interest?” Elora made her question a little more obvious this time. She instantly regretted it as he failed to answer for some moments. Crap Elora. 

“Not in Kirkwall.” Cullen replied quietly, smiling somewhat flirtatiously. He turned away from her turning his attention back to his soldiers and the work to be done. 

Elora took a moment to collect herself before wandering off in a daze. “Mythal, protect me.”


	2. Herald's Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unwinding at the Herald's Rest with some of her favourite companions.

After returning to Skyhold that morning Elora, Varric and Dorian sat in the Heralds Rest drinking away the worries of the road. Cassandra had started the evening with them but made a quick exit when Varric began sharing his stories. She still hadn’t quite forgiven him for keeping Hawke a secret.

“Bit of a light weight are we Sparkler?” Varric laughed nodding towards Dorians ale.

Dorian scoffed. “I want a new nickname.”

Elora took a sip of her ale watching two of her dearest friends’ bicker. These little moments where she could enjoy the company of her companions lightened the heavy load on her shoulders.

“What’s wrong with Sparkler?” Varric asked with a smile. “Not colourful enough for you?”

“You must know me better now. Or does the moniker you gave me five minutes after we met still apply?” Dorian teased.

Elora laughed and turned to Varric. “Maybe pampered would suit him better.”

Dorian huffed sarcastically. “I’m not pampered. Nobodies peeled a grape for me in weeks.” The three of them laughed together at this, the sound echoing through the tavern.

“Sorry, it’s going to stay Sparkler. Embrace your place in the universe.” Varric said as he got up from his chair. “Another round?”

Elora and Dorian nodded in agreement and Varric sauntered off the bar. Dorian smiled at Elora. “So my darling Inquisitor, have you visited your advisors since out return?”

Elora answered plainly. “We had a war council before noon.” She knew Dorian was asking if she’d been to see Cullen. She’d confessed her feelings for Cullen to Dorian while out on the road, something he’d been more than delighted to hear.

“And how was our Commander?” He asked with a laugh. “Did you make use of that big solid table?”

Elora choked on the last of her ale. “Dorian!” She coughed before continuing. “I keep thinking I catch him looking at me but as soon as I make eye contact he just… he turns away. It’s like he’s avoiding me.”

“Perhaps he’s intimidated by you.” Dorian shrugged. “But Maker knows he wants you.”

Elora stared at Dorian for a moment unsure what to say. “What makes you think that?”

Dorian laughed again. “It’s positively obvious.”

Varric returned to the table with three ales to find Elora blushing wildly. “What’s obvious?”

Dorian smiled at Elora before turning to Varric. “Our Commander and his feelings.”

Varric laughed knowingly at that. “Ah yes.”

Elora huffed at her two friends. “Stop teasing, the only thing obvious is that you two don’t know what you’re talking about.” And while she said it, she wasn’t sure if she believed it.

Dorian and Varric rolled their eyes in unison. “Sure, I don’t know anything about men.” Dorian laughed again.

Elora meant to respond but was stopped by the arrival of Bull and Sera. Bull teased Dorian, “Looks like the dwarf and the Inquisitor have outdrunk you.”

“I bet I could outdrink you, Tiny.” Varric laughed. Dorian just smiled as Elora gave him a little wink. She knew that Bull was interested in Dorian, something that he’d made quite clear.

Dorian shifted his gaze to the door as the bell rang, then glanced back at Elora with a smirk. Elora glanced over to find Cullen making his way into the Heralds Rest. He hadn’t yet noticed her so she took a moment to appreciate him. He stood tall and certain, wearing his armour as per usual. He glanced around the room and spotted her. He shifted his gaze slightly and ran a hand over the back of his neck nervously. Elora was starting to think she’d done something wrong. She excused herself from the group to Dorian’s excitement and made her way over to him.

“Commander, is everything all right?” She asked nonchalantly.

 


	3. A Fools Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen apologises for unprofessional feelings. 
> 
> *Shorter than usual chapter.

Cullen entered the Herald’s Rest to discuss an upcoming mission with Krem and the Chargers. He’d barely been in the door a moment before he noticed Elora watching him. Suddenly the tavern felt a lot smaller and a lot warmer. He glanced away from Elora and rubbed his neck awkwardly. He meant to head in Krem’s direction but found Elora walking towards him. Makers breath she was beautiful. As she approached him Cullen couldn’t help but stare at all of her; he wanted to run his hands through her long red hair, to kiss her full lips and to spend an eternity gazing into her pale green eyes.

Cullen was snapped out of his daze by Elora. “Commander, is everything alright?”

“Yes Inquisitor.” Cullen responded trying to avoid eye contact and keep a sense of professionalism.

“Have I done something wrong?” Elora asked looking slightly annoyed.

“No, ah, why would you think that?” Cullen stuttered a little as he spoke.

“Because you’re avoiding me.” Elora shrugged a little glancing away from Cullen. For a moment Cullen thought about trying to deny it but settled for a sigh and half a smile. He had been avoiding her after all. Not long after their last conversation Cullen had quickly been overcome with embarrassment at his less then professional conduct. Not in Kirkwall. How could he have made a fool of himself in front of the Inquisitor, his boss?

“Look Cullen, if I’ve done something to make you feel uncomfortable I’m sorry.” Elora was staring at her feet as she spoke, looking far more vulnerable than he was used to.

“You’ve done nothing wrong.” Cullen answered quietly. “It’s just… I fear I’ve made a fool of myself.”

Elora tilted her head to the side and gave a small smile. “You’re anything but a fool Commander. Though I’m not sure what you think you’ve done.”

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his weight to the other foot pondering how to continue this conversation. “When you called upon me soon after arriving in Skyhold I fear I was unprofessional. I apologise Inquisitor.”

“Oh.” Elora answered, her smile faltering. “Cullen, I… You have nothing to apologise for.”

“Thank you Inquisitor.” Cullen smiled at Elora. He noticed she looked sad and ached to reach his arm out to brush her face. He felt his cheeks warm and glanced towards the bar.

Cullen startled as Elora gently touched his arm. “I don’t always have to be the Inquisitor and you don’t always have to be the Commander.” Elora smiled at him. “Sometimes it’s okay to just be Elora and Cullen.”


	4. Return to Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elora, Bull, Dorian and Sera return to Skyhold after stabilising the Exalted Plains with many jokes along the way.

Elora, Bull, Dorian and Sera could see Skyhold ahead in the distance. They were just returning from a trip stabilising the Exalted Plains. It had been a long and painful couple of weeks and the four of them wanted nothing more than to bathe and sleep.

“We should reach Skyhold within a half hour.” Bull announced. Elora reached down and pet her beloved hart encouragingly.

“And it couldn’t come sooner.” Dorian groaned. “A bath, some wine and a warm bed can’t come soon enough.”

Elora nodded along to this, musing at how she’d grown accustomed to such luxuries in the months she’d been with the inquisition. Though she still enjoyed the outdoors and wandering the country side she couldn’t deny that her inquisition bed beat her bedroll.

Bull laughed. “I think I’ll join you.”

Elora laughed at her two friends who had finally given into their attraction two nights into their trip. Without any privacy on the road and a lack of boundaries between companions the relationship had progressed rather quickly.

Sera laughed to herself.

“Something particularly funny?” Dorian asked.

“You. And Bull.” Sera continued laughing.

“I’m glad it amuses you, but what I get from my affairs is… my affair.” Dorian smiled at Sera. He knew Sera meant no harm.

“I know what you get.” Sera laughed some more. “It’s like falling through a tree into custard. Too high! Wham! Too fast! Wham! Leaves! Wham! Splat!”

Dorian rolled his eyes with a huff. “I’m not sure which is worse, the mockery or the accuracy.”

Iron bull shrugs. “Eh, depends how much rest the trees had.” Sera, Elora and Bull all laughed together leaving Dorian momentarily speechless.

“That’s quite enough laughing from you two.” Dorian said eyeing Elora and Sera. “Need we talk about Maryden and that awful song or our Commander.”

“Ughh. Friggen creepy that one.” Sera said in disgust. Elora stayed silent hoping that Bull and Sera would let Dorian’s remark slide. Before leaving for the Exalted Plains they’d had many more stolen glances and harmless flirtations. The hot and cold nature of their interactions was growing tiresome for Elora though. Elora would flirt, Cullen would awkwardly stutter, flirt and then turn back to work leaving Elora wondering how obvious she would have to make her interest in him.

“So Boss, the Commander huh?” Bull laughed.

Elora felt heat rush to her cheeks. “Nothing. Not a thing has happened.”

“Yet.” Dorian smirked.

“I’m not sure it’ll ever happen.” Elora sighed.

“Make it happen.” Bull replied simply. “You’re the Inquisitor, you fight darkspawn, archdemons and high dragons.”

“Before you interrupted our chess match many weeks ago, the Commander and I spent some time discussing you.” Dorian turned to Elora as he spoke.

Elora rolled her eyes at her friend, though her stomach fluttered at the words.

“The Commander is a gentleman.” Dorian smirked. “But he’s still a man. A man very interested in you.”

“Lots of men under him. Needs a woman over him.” Sera shrugged. “Because positions.”

Elora blushed uncontrollably, absolutely mortified at her companions who were now roaring with laughter. The gates of Skyhold came into view and the horn signalling their arrival sounded. The four mounts slowed, seeing the end of their journey near.

“Don’t let fear hold you back.” Bull said before urging his mount forward and through the gates. “To Herald’s Rest!” Sera urged her mount forward, racing Bull to the tavern.

Dorian and Elora trotted in slowly. “Thank you.” Elora smiled.

“Thank you?” Dorian smirked. “Not what I was expecting.”

Elora laughed. “No, I want to set you on fire for that mortifying experience. But thank you, I know you’re trying to help me, underneath all the sarcasm that is.”

“Just don’t let anyone know.” Dorian smiled. “And remember you deserve to be happy too.”

 

 

 

 


	5. Confessions of a lyrium addict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen confesses his lyrium addiction to Elora.

Cullen heard the door to his office open and glanced up from his lyrium kit. It had been haunting him of late. Elora approached him slowly looking much more relaxed than she had at the war council earlier that day. He noticed her eyes shift down to the kit and his stomach dropped. He knew he had to confess to her but the thought of letting down the Inquisition, letting down _her_ was harder than he had anticipated.

“As leader of the Inquisition you…” Cullen sighed glancing away from her gaze. “There’s something I must tell you.”

Elora smiled, the golden lines of her vallaslin highlighting her green eyes. “Whatever it is, I’m willing to listen.”

Cullen sighed to himself. “Right. Thank you.” He had best get this over with. “Lyrium grants Templars our abilities but it controls us as well. Those cut off suffer; some go mad, others die.”

Cullen paused watching Elora carefully. She nodded at him and he continued. “We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the Templars here. But I… no longer take it.” Cullen fiddled with some paperwork as he confessed.

“You stopped?” Cullen looked up as he heard the concern in her voice.

“When I joined the Inquisition. It’s been months now.” He waited for the sound of disappointment.

“Cullen, if this can kill you…” Elora’s voice was urgent.

Still staring down at his desk Cullen cut her off. “It hasn’t yet.”

Cullen sighed, his voice heavy. “After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn’t. I will not be bound to the order –or that life- any longer. Whatever the suffering, I accept it.” Cullen stood up and addressed the Inquisitor. “But I would not put the Inquisition at risk. I have asked Cassandra to… watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised I will be relieved from duty.”

Elora smiled reassuringly. “Thank you for telling me. I respect what you’re doing.”

Feeling the weight lift from his chest he smiled. “Thank you Inquisitor. The Inquisitions army must always take priority. Should anything happen… I will defer to Cassandra’s judgement.”

“Cullen… I…” Elora began. Cullen held his breath as she stepped towards him. How she showed no anger or disappointment in his actions was beyond him. She gently touched his arm and even through his armour it sent sparks through his body. “I think…”

The left door to Cullen’s office opened with a bang and a runner entered. “I have some reports from Lady Josephine.”

Elora sighed and stepped back. “I have my own reports to get to.”

Cullen nodded as Elora left and took the reports from his runner. He held back his desire to call after her, to pull her to him, to hold her and to kiss her. They both had their responsibilities to the Inquisition and she was to kind for him. Even in her judgement of prisoners she showed compassion, something he wasn’t sure he would be capable of. His past actions haunted him every day, reminding him of his failures. Reminding him why he wasn’t good enough.

 


	6. On the battlements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elora tells the Commander how she feels.

“I almost did it.” Elora sighed, taking a sip of red wine. She was sitting on the floor by the fire, Cassandra and Dorian sitting on her sofa. “I almost told him.”

“Shall I just tell him for you?” Dorian laughed.

“Why not?” Elora laughed back. “You’ve told half of our friends.” Elora had been mortified at first but had since found comfort in the opportunity to share her feelings with some of those closest to her.

“And haven’t their pep talks been great?” Dorian smirked deviously. “Isn’t that why you went to his office this evening?”

Elora laughed in agreement. “They have, though I could have done without the embarrassment.”

Cassandra set down her wine glass. “What stopped you?”

“A runner.” Elora replied with a huff. Skyhold’s runners always had poor timing. About to bathe, here comes a runner. About to eat, here comes a runner. About to sleep, here comes a runner. About to confess your feelings, of course it’s a runner.

“Always the runners.” Cassandra snorted.

Dorian lifted his wine glass to his lips for a final sip. “I think it’s time I retire for the night. Farewell ladies, don’t miss me too much.”

“I should probably call it a night too.” Cassandra agreed as she stood up.

“Goodnight.” Elora smiled to her friends as they made their way from her quarters. She stayed by the fire, urging herself to talk to Cullen tomorrow. Whether her friends were right and her feelings were reciprocated or not she needed to try.

*********************************************

Elora headed out to Cassandra after the morning war council. Even though Cassandra had stepped back since arriving at Skyhold and Elora being named the official leader of the Inquisition, Elora still valued her advice. She had been vital in forming the Inquisition after all. Elora and Cassandra didn’t always agree, in fact they more often than not didn’t agree but Elora still valued and trusted her friend’s opinion.

“Inquisitor.” Cassandra greeted Elora. “How was the council?”

“More tasks added to my ever-growing list.” Elora smiled. “I need to work on my specialisation, make a trip to the Emerald Graves, find Hawkes warden contact and attend Empress Celine’s Ball.”

“And?” Cassandra smirked.

“Defeat Corypheus?” Elora laughed. Cassandra shook her head in response and nodded in the direction of Cullen’s office.

“Go.” Cassandra encouraged. “Ignoring the heart does no good.”

Elora nodded to her friend and turned away, making her way up the stairs and across the battlements to Cullen’s tower. Her stomach danced with each step. She opened the door and let herself in, walking over to where Cullen was standing by his bookcase.

“At your service.” Cullen straightened himself to stand, smiling to her as he did so.

Elora took a deep breath, urging her stomach to stop turning. “I thought we could talk. Alone?”

“Alone?” Cullen asked, his voice low. “I mean, of course.”

Cullen pointed to the door and Elora followed him out onto the battlements. She often liked to take a moment and enjoy the beautiful view of the mountains but had no time for it today. The walked together in silence for a moment, Elora urging herself to find the courage to speak.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck and glanced out over Skyhold. “It’s a nice day.”

Elora stopped and looked at him. “What?”

“It’s…” Cullen began glancing away. “There was something you wished to discuss.”

Elora sighed, realising that she had to speak. “Cullen, I care for you, and…”

Concerned Cullen turned to Elora, his expression soft. “What’s wrong?”

“You left the Templars, but do you trust mages?” Elora glanced down as she continued. “Could you think of me as anything more?”

“I could. I mean I do…” Cullen glanced down into her green eyes continuing. “Think of you. And what I might say in this sort of situation.”

Elora heart race sped up at the words she’d been waiting for. She stopped walking and rested against the side of the battlement. “What’s stopping you?”

“You’re the Inquisitor. We’re at war. And you…” Cullen watched her intently as he spoke, stepping forward ever so slightly. “I didn’t think it was possible.”

Elora smiled. “And yet I’m still here.”

Cullen stepped closer now, bridging the gap between them. “So you are… it seems too much to ask.” He smiled and leant towards Elora until she could feel his breathing getting heavier. Elora took a deep breath of her own and closed her eyes anticipating the moment she’d been waiting for.

“Commander!” Another runner.

Cullen stepped back from Elora and she dropped her head in defeat. There was no break for the Inquisition. Cullen turned to the scout and almost growled in response. “What?”

“Sister Leliana’s report. You wanted it delivered “without delay.”” The runner answered. Cullen took an intimidating step towards him. Elora remained awkwardly lent against the battlements, watching the look of panic fall upon the runner’s eyes. “Or… to your office… right.”

The runner backed away to Cullen’s office, and Cullen turned back to Elora. She sighed. “If you need to…” Cullen silenced her by wrapping his arms around her and bringing her into a heated kiss. She gasped in shock, before wrapping her arms around him. Elora pulled herself closer to him eagerly, wishing him out of his armour.

Cullen pulled back, glancing into her eyes. “I’m sorry… that was… umm… really nice.” He smiled at the thought, sending a rush of desire through Elora.

“That was what I wanted.” Elora breathed heavily.

“Oh. Good.” Cullen smiled before leaning down and enveloping her in another hungry kiss.


	7. Small Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group enjoys an evening at the Herald's Rest before leaving for the Emerald Graves and Leliana helps Elora find some alone time with Commander Cullen.

Elora smiled around the Herald’s Rest, enjoying her company before she left for the Emerald Graves at mornings first light. It was a rare moment; everybody had managed to wiggle free of responsibilities after dinner. Sera, Bull and the most of the Chargers sat in the corner sharing stories over ale; Dorian and Leliana watched with amusement as Blackwall tried to woo Josephine; Cullen, Krem and Varric were laughing together; Vivienne was lecturing Cassandra about appearances to Cassandra’s disgust and Cole and Solas were sitting quietly in the corner whispering about who knows what. Elora was happy sitting amongst it all, enjoying the peaceful mood.

Elora smirked as Cassandra excused herself from Vivienne and made her way over. “Having fun?”

Cassandra groaned in disgust. “Perhaps I should prepare for tomorrow.”

“Don’t leave!” Elora pleaded. “Everyone could use with a break. Besides everything is ready to go.”

“I’ll get some drinks then.” Cassandra sighed and headed towards the bar.

“Cabot!” Bull called. “Another round.” Most of the tavern cheered in response. Elora watched as Vivienne silently made her exit, not long followed by Solas. Neither of them were fans of rowdy drinking and tall tales.

Varric began recounting a story of some mischief he and Hawke got up to some time ago. Everybody closed in and laughed, hanging on to every word Varric spoke. He was a natural story teller; even Cassandra was hooked on every word. Elora was now sitting between Varric and Leliana, Cullen sitting opposite her. He smiled at her across the table, and Elora urged to reach across to him. She wanted his hand in hers, to feel his warm breath and soft gaze. They hadn’t told anyone since their kiss on the battlements last week, though they were sure at least some of their companions had already figured it out. Cullen’s whole demeanour had changed since their kiss; he’d stopped fumbling around her as though a new found confidence had taken hold.

Sera focused on Blackwall for a moment. “So do all grey wardens have beards?” The group let out a chuckle in unison.

“Just me. I stole all the beards, and all the power stored within in.” Blackwall said, his voice flat and serious. “There can only be one.”

“Right then.” Sera shrugged.

“The, a joke. He laughs to himself, imagining herds of cattle in fields of iron, but now he worries it fits.” Cole stated to the room.

“Eww.” Sera groaned.

Elora tuned the sounds of Sera complaining about Cole out and focused on Cullen. He rested one arm on the table, the other holding an ale to his mouth. He’s warm honey eyes were watching her as intently as she was watching him. She smiled to herself, enjoying the feeling of his affectionate gaze on her.

Leliana nudged her arm slightly, smirking while doing so. Elora jolted and noticed that Bull was watching them a knowing smile on his face. Leliana whispered with a laugh. “I thought you two were trying to be hush, no?”

Elora blushed slightly in response and slightly dipped her head to avoid the gaze of the rest of the group. “Trying.” Elora whispered back. “Skyhold doesn’t give much opportunity to sneak about.”

Leliana nodded towards the door. “You look tired, perhaps you should retire for the night.”

Elora looked at Leliana is confusion. “What?”

Leliana smiled at Elora. “Retire for the night, trust me.”

Elora slightly confused stood up and waved to all her friends. “I’m off to get some much needed sleep before tomorrow’s journey.”

“Don’t leave.” Cole whispered as the group let out a range of disappointing sounds.

Elora smiled at the group and headed towards the door.

“Commander, may I have a word? I think I’ve some urgent reports for you in the War Room.” Elora could hear Leliana’s voice, barely audible as she shut the door behind her.

************************************

 

“May I come in?” Elora heard Cullen’s voice from behind her door.

“Of course.” She answered. This was the first time he’d ever been in her quarters. She smiled as he stepped inside and gazed around her extravagant room. Josephine had spared no expense in making sure her quarters were up to the best standards.

Cullen made his way over to Elora who was sitting on her sofa patiently. He leant down and pressed his lips to her forehead, leaving the slightest tingle. “Remind me to thank Leliana.” He chuckled.

Elora smiled in response and pulled Cullen to sit beside her. His armour clanked as he seated himself. “Do you worry about people talking?” Elora asked softly. The Commander of the Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste, she was surprised it wasn’t already on everybody’s lips.

Cullen sighed, he knew how quickly gossip spread through the barracks. “I would rather my… our private affairs remain that way. But if there were nothing here for people to talk about, I would regret it more.”

Elora smiled and leaned over to kiss him, a quick peck on the lips. “The day on the battlements, how long had you wanted to kiss me?”

Cullen smiled, a low chuckle in his throat. “Longer than I care to admit.”

Elora ran her hand through his blonde curls, smiling to herself about the simplicity of the moment. She knew alone time would be few and far between for them so she endeavoured to make the most of it. Cullen reached up and ran a hand over her temple, smiling as he traced the lines of her vallaslin. He’d thought they were gold before, but had since realised the touch of green in them. Olive. The lines spread like the branches of a tree across the top half of her face, framing her green eyes perfectly.

Elora smiled at him and pulled his face to hers, kissing him slowly and sensually. “I hope you’re going to miss me.”

Cullen chuckled. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in what Varric gets up to after Elora and Cullen head off for personal time read His very own Swords & Shields. 
> 
> Thanks readers!


	8. The Emerald Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elora and company travel to the Emerald Graves for a mission.   
> Cassandra's moody, Blackwall is silent and Varric is feeling a little smug about his observations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not necessary but 'His very own Swords & Shields' may give insight into this chapter.

They’d been travelling for the better part of the day, the mounts were exhausted, as were they. Elora had spent half of the trip lost in the memory of the night before leaving. With Leliana’s help Elora and Cullen had managed to get a couple hours alone time. It had been great to sit together in peace, enjoying each other’s company and learning about each other. She’d told Cullen about her peaceful childhood roaming the Free Marches with clan Lavellan, about the day her magic had become apparent, about her keeper training, about her parents and about her friends. In turn he’d told her stories of his siblings and his parents, tales of his Templar training and of his efforts to redeem himself since standing up to Meredith. It had been a wonderful experience, and Elora had felt her affections grow immensely as a result.

Elora glanced over her shoulder to check her companions trailing behind her, all riding in silence. It was an uncomfortable silence and she couldn’t place why. Perhaps it was just that the four of them hadn’t made a trip as a team before. Elora sighed, she missed Dorian’s sarcastic presence. She knew of course that it was right to give him a break after meeting with his father.

“So…” Blackwall sighed.

“What is it?” Cassandra asked brashly.

“Nothing.” Blackwall shrugged. “Just enjoying the comfortable silence.”

Cassandra groaned in response. Elora admired the beautiful landscape around her, and paused to give a thought to her people.

“We can’t be far from Scout Harding now.” Elora attempted to break the tension. Everyone was in dire need of a rest. She heard the mounts of her companions spur forward catching up to her and the four of them made speed.

 

***

 

“Scout Harding.” Elora nodded to her trusted scout. “Anything to report?”

“They call this place the Emerald Graves. Legend says that a tree grows here for every elven knight of Halamshiral that perished in its defence. Makes you sad doesn’t it?”

Elora smiled weakly. “We are the last Elvhen. Never again shall we submit.”

Scout Harding apologised awkwardly and Elora nodded along before excusing herself to settle in to tonight’s camp. She dumped her belongings in the tent and strolled to sit beneath a tree. She wanted to be back in Skyhold, to be back in his arms. She sighed to herself and leant back, taking in the warmth of the sun shining through the trees branches. She watched as Scout Harding directed the other scouts to gather resources and maintain watch. Blackwall was sitting on a log cleaning his sword and shield with precision. Cassandra was moving around the camp muttering about preparations. Varric was making his way over to Elora, his notebook in his hand.

Elora smiled as Varric sat beside her, and watched as he scrawled in his notebook. “You’ve been awfully quiet the last two days.”

Varric shrugged. “All this fresh air is making me dizzy.”

“Fancy a trip to the deep roads then?” Elora teased.

Varric chuckled. “Shit, no.”

Elora smirked at her friend before turning her gaze back to Cassandra. “I wish she’d take a break, she’s making me tired.”

Varric mumbled something under his breath before calling out to Cassandra. “Seeker! It’s okay to stop every once in a while.”

Cassandra glared at him, throwing daggers with her eyes before going back to working around the camp. Elora raised her eyebrows at Varric. “What did you do this time?”

“Saw the vulnerability behind the shield.” Varric shrugged awkwardly turning his stare back to the notebook. “Anyway, after the night at the Herald’s Rest I was taking a walk and saw something interesting.”

Elora felt her cheeks blush. “And what was that?”

Varric chuckled. “Curly heading back to his office in the early hours of the morning.”

Elora nodded, turning her head to avoid Varric’s smirk. “I believe he had reports to finish.”

“I think he did some similar _reports_ on the battlements a few weeks ago.” Varric smiled smugly at Elora.

Elora blushed violently. “Well… I… Uh…”

Varric chuckled in amusement. “Don’t worry my Inquisitorialness, your secrets safe with me. It might not be safe with the two of you, but it’s safe with me.”

“Thank you Varric.” Elora smiled, her blush still clear on her pale face.

“Don’t thank me.” Varric laughed, tapping at his notebook. “The secret love affair between the leader of the Inquisition and the Commander of forces will sell well.”

Elora smirked. “I’m sure there are more interesting things to write about.”

“The Ben-Hassrath spy and the runaway Tevinter could do well.” Varric mused. “But leaders of the Inquisition saving the world and falling in love… That’s too good to give up.”

Elora smiled and nodded along silently as Varric continued teasing of the stories he could write about the rest of their friends. Elora could only think of one thing though - Cullen – and whether or not they would have a happy ending. The Inquisition brought them together, but the state of Thedas and all that they must do could very well tear them apart. Or kill them. Elora shuddered at the thought and silently asked Mythal to protect Cullen from harm. To protect them all.

 

 


	9. A return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return from the Emerald Graves, all a little injured and tired.   
> Plans are made for Empress Celine's Ball.

It was a day late, but the group had finally made it back to Skyhold. After spending a couple of weeks clearing rifts, intercepting red lyrium smugglers, investigating a creepy villa and fighting the freemen of the dales, they were all looking and feeling a little worse for wear. Cassandra had a gash down the left side of her face, courtesy of a terror. Varric had taken an arrow through his leg and Elora had been cut from shoulder to collarbone by a dagger. Blackwall was the only one who’d managed to come out of the trip relatively unscathed.

The gates opened, as the four of them and their mounts made their way inside. Josephine, Cullen and Cole approached them quickly; soon joined by Leliana.

“My agents sent word ahead. The healer is waiting in the infirmary.” Leliana nodded in the general direction.

“The war meeting can wait until tomorrow morning.” Josephine added with a smile.

Elora nodded in agreement and made to dismount. Cullen approached, quickly offering assistance. “Inquisitor.” He nodded professionally. Elora silently thanked him for helping, it was much appreciated. Trying to get on and off of her mount wasn’t doing anything to help her shoulder heal. She did everything she could to ignore the slight tingle his hands around her waist brought.

“Do I get a hand too?” Varric chuckled. “Arrow through the leg here.” Cullen frowned to himself and made sure Elora was steady on her feet before making his way over to Varric.

Varric smiled ear to ear as Cullen helped him from his mount. “Thanks Curly.” Cassandra let herself off her mount whilst muttering something under her breath about Varric.

Josephine and Leliana laughed, and walked away whispering. Cassandra motioned for Varric and Elora to follow her to the infirmary. Elora gave a last smile to Cullen and followed the Seeker.

 

***

 

 

Elora ate breakfast in her room, before heading down to the war room. Josephine joined her as she walked past the ambassador’s office. “Leliana and Cullen are waiting.” Josephine advised Elora as they wandered down the last stretch of hallway. “I trust you’re feeling better.”

“Much.” Elora smiled. They pushed open the doors and Josephine walked around to join Leliana and Cullen on the other side of the table. Elora remained standing across from them.

They spent half an hour discussing their trip to the Emerald Graves before moving on. “Celine’s ball.” Josephine stated simply. “Its two and a half weeks away and already on everyone’s lips.” Cullen huffed.

Leliana smirked. “My agents are already in place.”

“How is the situation?” Elora asked, pressing her hands against the war table and leaned over slightly. She eyed the pieces over Val Royeaux.

“Tense.” Leliana answered. “Gaspard and Briala are both making moves against the Empress.”

“Apparently the hole in the sky is the least of their worries.” Cullen sighed.

Josephine rolled her eyes at the Commander. He hadn’t kept his distaste of Orlesian nobility quiet over the last few weeks. “That will be all for today.” Josephine smiled after glancing down her notebook. She made her way around the table and pushed the door open, Elora and Leliana began to follow.

“Ah, Inquisitor.” Cullen called. “I have some business to discuss… if you have the time.”

Elora stepped back into the room. “Certainly.” She noticed Leliana laughing as she walked down the hall to Josephine’s office. Once the door to the war room shut, Cullen made his way around the table. He pulled Elora into a tight hug, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“I missed you.” He whispered. Cullen ran a hand gently over her cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Elora smiled, standing up on her tip toes. Cullen lent down to close the remaining gap, and Elora brought him into a passionate kiss.

Cullen pulled away after a moment, and traced his finger lightly over her shoulder. Since visiting the infirmary and having the surgeon and a mage competent in the healing arts look it at, it had recovered quite well. Not completely, but it was no longer scabbed and raw. “You had me worried.”

Elora tilted her head to the side, analysing his face. She watched how his honey brown eyes traced over the remains of the cut on her shoulder. She watched how his scar moved when his lips formed a smile as he noticed her watching him. Cullen chuckled under her gaze, lifting his arm to rub the back of his neck.

Elora brought him into another kiss, appreciating the moment they had together. She needed more moments like this. More moments with _him_.

 

 

 

 


	10. You can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some banter and the lyrium withdrawal scene.

It had been almost a month since the Empresses Ball and they had since made a trip to Crestwood to meet Hawkes warden contact and clear the town up. They’d only been back in Skyhold a day and a half. Elora sat in the upper level of the Herald’s Rest with Varric, Bull and Sera enjoying some hard earned drinks. Bull was trying to convince Sera that he could throw her the next time they were in battle.

“I can’t fly you daft tit!” Sera exclaimed.

Iron Bull chuckled to himself. “Think of the mayhem, Sera. Mayhem!”

Elora and Varric laughed together as Sera muttered something about getting a ‘wedge-up’. Dorian wandered up the stairs to the table, his eyebrows raising at the laughter.

“What’s this about?” He smirked.

“Bull wants to throw Sera into battle.” Elora laughed. “For the mayhem.”

“Look, you and Varric are the only ones small enough and he’s…” Bull smirked. “pretty dense.”

“Ouch.” Varric mocked insult. The group laughed around him, sipping at their drinks.

Sera snorted. “Well, do some bloody presses.”

“Ah, Sera.” Dorian chuckled fondly.

“More drinks?” Sera asked with excitement. Iron Bull nodded and the pair made their way down stairs to the bar, Bull still trying to convince Sera to let him throw her.

“Been to see a certain dashing Templar today?” Dorian asked Elora with a smirk.

“Not yet.” Elora smiled. She’d spent the morning filling out reports, and talking with Hawke. She’d planned to visit him before Bull had threatened to drag her to the Herald’s Rest for a break. Elora smiled to herself at the thought of Cullen and their moment dancing on the balcony at the palace.

“Don’t.” Varric said, then chuckled. “Or do. Maybe he needs to burn off some steam.” Elora looked at Varric questioningly before Varric continued. “The soldiers have been tiptoeing around him all day.”

Elora laughed along with her friends trying to hide her concern. They didn’t know about his lyrium withdrawals. She sat with them for a while longer before making her exit, she needed to make sure he was okay.

 

***

 

 

Elora opened the door to Cullen’s office and felt Cullen roar as something whizzed past her ear. Elora spun around and looked between the broken glass and Cullen.

“Makers breath! I didn’t hear you enter. I…” Cullen shook his head, regret painted across his face. “Forgive me.”

Elora shuffled on the spot a moment. “Cullen, if you need to talk…”

“You don’t have to…” Cullen began walking towards Elora but fell against his desk with a groan. Elora walked towards him hoping to help him deal with his agony. “I never meant for this to interfere.”

Elora smiled weakly. “Are you going to be all right?”

“Yes.” Cullen replied quickly, his assertiveness quickly fading. “I don’t know.”

Elora touched Cullen’s arm gently, hoping he felt her support. Cullen sighed before continuing to speak. “You asked what happened to Ferelden’s Circle. It was taken over by abominations. The Templars -my friends- were slaughtered. I was tortured. They tried to break my mind, and I… how can you be the same person after that?” Cullen turned away from Elora and stared out one of his windows. Elora patiently listened so Cullen could get everything off his chest. “Still. I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my knight-commander and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness. Kirkwall’s circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets. Can’t you see why I want nothing to do with that life?”

“Of course I can. I…” Elora began walking over to the window beside Cullen.

Cullen cut her off abruptly. “Don’t. You should be questioning what I’ve done. I thought this would be better… that I would regain some control over my life. But these thoughts won’t leave me.”

Elora watched him as he paced across his office with concern. Cullen rubbed his forehead and continued his thoughts. “How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause…” Cullen continued to pace. “I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry. I should be taking it! I should be taking it…”

Elora waited a moment, and tilted her head to the side. It hurt to see him like this. “This doesn’t have to be about the Inquisition. Is this what you want?”

Cullen exhaled heavily. “No.” He stopped pacing and shifted his eyes to the ground. Elora approached him slowly, resting a hand on his cheek. “But…” Cullen continued. “These memories have always haunted me. If they become worse, if I cannot endure this…”

Elora smiled at Cullen, her eyes staring into his, staring past the honey gold. “You can.”

Cullen exhaled again and his face softened. “All right.”

 

 

 

 

 


	11. For luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen gives Elora his lucky coin, hoping to keep her safe.

After lunch Elora headed towards Cullen’s office. He’d thanked her yesterday evening for helping him through his lyrium withdrawals and was in much better spirits. Elora walked through the already open door eager to see her Commander.

“There you are!” He beamed.

Elora chuckled. “Were you waiting for me?”

“Yes. I mean, no.” Cullen stammered, making Elora smile.

“Oh good.” Elora smirked. “I’ve kept and not kept you waiting.”

Cullen shifted his weight awkwardly and sighed. “Let me start over.”

“By all means.” Elora smiled.

“We have some dealings in Ferelden. I was hoping you might accompany me. When you can spare the time, of course.”

“Is something wrong?” Elora questioned. Cullen’s duties rarely took him outside of Skyhold.

“What? No. I would rather explain there. If you wish to go.” Cullen shifted his weight again and gave Elora a slight smile as she nodded in agreement.

* * *

Elora lent against a tree, waiting for Cullen to finish directing his troops. She enjoyed watching him in his Commander duties. He was always so sure of himself, so confident in his abilities. She smiled as he glanced over, and waited eagerly as his troops disbanded and he began to approach.

“Commander.” Elora smiled. “What’s the plan?”

Cullen signalled in front of him with a smile. “A walk.”

“Just a walk?” Elora questioned with a smile as she followed him down the road. Cullen had still avoided telling her what their business in Ferelden was.

“Just a walk.” Cullen chuckled as he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “Is that… I mean I hope that’s okay with you.”

“More than.” Elora smiled at Cullen. “How’ve you been feeling?”

“I’ve been feeling much better of late.” Cullen replied. “Thank you again.”

“You’ll let me know if things get too much?” Elora asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide her concern.

“Of course.” Cullen smiled, glancing over his shoulder to make sure they were out of sight of the troops. He grabbed hold of her hand, dwarfing it with his own. Elora smiled to herself, enjoying the gesture. His gloves were cold against her skin but she couldn’t stop smiling. They were accustomed to sneaking mere moments of affection whenever possible, and even the simplest of gestures were often lost.

They continued walking, passing through some trees. Elora followed Cullen out onto a secluded wharf. “Where are we?”

“You walk into danger every day. I wanted to take you away from that. If only for a moment.” “I grew up not far from here. This place was always quiet.” Cullen lent casually against a post, smiling at Elora.

“Alone with a mage. That doesn’t concern you?” Elora teased. Though she joked it was something that worried her at times.

“The Templars have rules on… fraternization. But I’m no longer bound by them.” Cullen answered awkwardly.

“Would it really have stopped you? If we’d met before?”

“I don’t… I…” Cullen stammered.

“You could say, ‘no, of course not.’” Elora laughed.

“It’s hard to believe I wouldn’t have noticed you.” Cullen smiled at Elora, pulling her towards him. “The last time I was here was the day I left for Templar training. My brother gave me this. It just happened to be in his pocket, but he said it was for luck.” Cullen pulled a coin out of his pocket, smiling at it fondly. “The Templars are not supposed to carry such things. Our faith should see us through.”

“A little luck can’t hurt, every now and then.” Elora laughed, running her hand down his arm.

Cullen smiled. “I suppose not. I should have died during the Blight. Or at Kirkwall, or Haven. Take your pick. And yet I made it back here.”

Cullen held out the coin, placing it in Elora’s hand. “Humor me. We don’t know what you’ll face before the end. This can’t hurt.”

“I’ll keep it safe.” Elora smiled at Cullen.

“Good. I know it’s foolish, but… I’m glad.” Cullen ran his hand down her cheek before pulling her into a kiss. Elora smiled into it as she felt Cullen’s arms wrap around her waist, drawing her in. He chuckled as she collapsed into him.

“We should do this more often.” Elora smiled, as she pulled away to breathe.

Cullen chuckled, as he took her hand and led her from the wharf. He sat down on the grass, pulling Elora to sit beside him. Elora blushed as Cullen lent over her, lowering her down onto the grass. She held her breath as he hovered over her, his warm breath tickling her neck. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, before smiling and brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. Elora watched him as his eyes traced over her, she watched as the scar on his lip twitched as he smiled. Cullen kissed her again, quickening in pace as she writhed in excitement underneath him. He chuckled as she tried to pull him closer.

Cullen pulled back from their kiss and planted a gentle one on her forehead before standing up. He helped pull Elora to her feet, much to her distaste. “We have to make it back to camp.” Cullen chuckled again as Elora pouted playfully. “It’s almost dark.”

 


	12. Escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elora, Dorian and Varric try to escape from Inquisition duties and responsibilities.

Elora sat leaning against the stone of one of the guard towers reading with Dorian and Varric. They were hiding out from duties for a day, basking in the warmth of a rare sunny day in the mountains. Dorian was reading through ancient texts trying to find Corypheus’s history and Varric was busy writing that latest chapter of swords and shields. They’d been in hiding for almost two hours now, and Elora was beginning to question whether she should enjoy it or be concerned about the absence of guards. 

She pulled the coin Cullen had given her a couple days ago out of her pocket and turned it over in her hand smiling. 

“Surely you’re being paid more than that?” Dorian smirked.

“Cullen gave it to me.” Elora smiled, turning it over some more. “For luck.”

“A coin?” Dorian raised his eyebrow. 

“His brother gave it to him when he joined the Templars.” Elora smiled. “He held onto it for luck for all those years.” Dorian nodded and continued reading the ancient text before him. Elora stretched out and placed the coin back in her pocket. She’d been considering having it made into a pendent so as not to lose it. 

Varric threw down his parchment and quill in frustration and rubbed his temples aggressively. “The things I do for you Inquisitor.” Varric muttered.

“For Cassandra.” Elora corrected with a smirk. 

“You asked.” Varric replied with a huff.

“That’s not why you’re doing it.” Elora replied, looking up from her book. Elora and Dorian laughed as Varric muttered something about Andraste under his breath. 

“How much longer do you think we have?” Elora asked as she stood and peaked over the guard tower. She was sure someone would find them and drag them back to work eventually, she had a mountain of reports to sign off on after all. 

“Just relax.” Varric said, stretching his arms with a grin. “I'm sure the nightingale knows where we are, and she hasn’t come for us yet.” 

“We should probably get back to work at some point though.” Elora sighed. 

The two men looked at her like she’d gone mad. “The Inquisition takes enough time from you dear, from us, I'm sure nobody will mind us having a day off.” Varric nodded in approval at Dorian's words of wisdom before collecting the pieces of parchment he’d previously tossed around. The trio continued to sit in silence for some time, each enjoying the peaceful company. 

“Andrastes tits!” Varric exclaimed. Dorian and Elora looked up from their books to find Cole sitting cross legged between them. “How long have you been here kid?”

“Not long.” Cole replied gently, his hands tracing the cracks in the stone. “They're looking for you. The left hand knows but doesn't say. Peace is earned.” 

Elora huffed at the prospect of signing off a limitless pile of reports, Josephine had probably added a stack more since her disappearance. She glanced over the guard tower again, and noticed Josephine and Cassandra walking the battlements towards their tower. 

“We’ve been found.” She whispered, glancing back at her friends. 

Dorian sighed. “It was lovely while it lasted.” He stood up and gazed over as well. Varric jumped up and glanced down at the two women.

“If we slide down the ladders and out the other door we could probably dodge them.” Varric shrugged. Dorian and Elora nodded in agreement and slid down the ladders one by one, as Cole vanished from sight. Dorian and Elora managed to escape out the door just in time, abandoning Varric as they heard Cassandra groan in disgust. 

“You were meant to be helping train recruits.” Cassandra’s voice echoed through the door. Varric made up an excuse and implied the Inquisitor was waiting at the top of the guard tower. Elora and Dorian smiled a silent thanks to Varric and darted across the battlements, heading in the general direction of the gardens. 

“Remind me to pay Varric’s tavern bill or something.” Elora whispered to Dorian as they slowed to a calm walk, passing some inquisition soldiers walking the battlements. 

Dorian raised an eyebrow at Elora. “That's a lot of coin.” 

Elora laughed with Dorian as they managed to find their way into the garden without interruption. Pretending to be discussing something important the pair made their way into the great hall. They were heading through the hall trying to get to Elora’s quarters when they heard Josephine approaching the hall in conversation with a runner. Elora and Dorian silently opened the nearest door, the one to Josephine’s office and ducked through.

“Inquisitor?” Josephine called behind them. “Dorian?”

Elora and Dorian glanced at each other and darted down the staircase behind the door, laughing like children. The pair separated as they ran beneath Skyhold. Elora smiled to herself as she explored, her companions did a wonderful job of keeping her grounded. Elora glanced around, it was like a maze. She noticed light coming from a small room, surrounded by spider webs and approached with intrigue. She knew who was in there before she saw their face, Cullen’s fur mantle was impossible to mistake.

“Cullen?” Elora approached Cullen, ducking through spiderwebs and into a small reading room. Most of the books remained covered in a thick layer of dust. Cullen startled at her words before turning around and giving her a warm smile. He removed an old leather bound book from the shelf and sat it on the desk. “What’re you doing down here?” 

“There’s many interesting histories down here.” Cullen shrugged, glancing at a small pile of books he’d already flipped through. “And you?”

“Hiding from my responsibilities.” Elora shrugged. She stepped around the desk to stand near Cullen, inspecting the texts that had kept him busy. She flipped through a couple pages of one of the books then smiled up at Cullen. 

“Still?” Cullen chuckled. “Josephine cornered me this morning, convinced I knew where you were.”

“Dorian, Varric and I spent most of the day enjoying the sun above the empty guard tower.” Elora smiled. 

“Empty?” Cullen questioned. “Argyll should have been on watch. Unacceptable. Skyhold could have been vulnerable to attack. I must see to this.”

“Or…” Elora smiled as she grabbed Cullen’s arm, holding him near. “You could leave it to someone else and enjoy a rare moment of alone time.”

Cullen, paused for a moment thinking through his options. Elora admired his work ethic and sense of duty but wished it didn’t interfere quite so much. A smile crept onto his face, spending time alone with Elora winning out his internal battle. He reached his arm up and tucked a loose strand of her red hair behind her ear, and lent down for a gentle kiss. Elora smiled into the kiss, reaching up on the tips of her toes to bridge the gap between them. Cullen wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. His armour dug into her, but she didn’t care. They were alone. 

Cullen gave Elora a devilish smirk, before leading her back towards the bookcase. Her breath caught as he lifted her in one easy movement, holding her up against the ancient bookcase. Now at eye level, Cullen rested his forehead against hers. “I hope this is okay.”

Elora nodded eagerly, smiling into his honey brown eyes. She cupped his face in her hands and brought him into another kiss. Cullen moaned breathlessly as Elora pulled him closer, the sound sending a spark through her body. Cullen startled, Elora’s spark running through him. Elora gave him a reassuring smile, hoping her stray magic hadn’t made him uncomfortable. It hadn’t happened before, and she wasn’t sure how he’d take it. 

“That was…” Cullen breathed heavily. “Oddly pleasant.” 

Elora smiled, as Cullen smashed his lips onto hers. A wave of relief flowing over her body at his acceptance and trust in her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his curly blonde hair. 

They heard two voices approaching, bickering. Cullen gently let Elora return to her feet and crossed the room to sit in the lone chair. Elora occupied herself looking through the bookcase. 

“Honestly Josie, I haven’t seen the Inquisitor.” Dorian’s voice sighed. 

“Of course you haven’t.” Josephine replied plainly, earning a huff from Dorian. 

“Ambassador.” Cullen nodded as Josephine and Dorian entered the room.

“Dorian.”

“Have you se- oh, Inquisitor.” Josephine smiled. “I’ve been looking for you. We have many reports to finalise.”

Elora gave Josephine a friendly smile and nodded in defeat, following her out of the room. Elora turned and gave Cullen one last smile as she left the room, a little extra swing in her step knowing that Cullen was watching her. 

“Duty calls.” Elora sighed as she tried to inconspicuously brush the cobwebs from her hair.

 


	13. The lucky one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalising the preparations for Adamant.

Elora stood in her quarters, joined by many of her companions. She’d just finished a war council with her advisors about the impending attack on Adamant and was now filling the others in on the plan. It was going to be a huge operation, the largest for the Inquisition so far. Apart from Elora, Hawke and her three advisors everyone else had been kept in the dark about the specifics. 

Elora glanced over the piece of parchment in her hand before addressing the group. “Cassandra, Dorian and Sera you’ll be with me. Vivienne and Blackwall, you'll be with the Commander and our troops putting those knight enchanter and warden skills to use. Our medics have asked for you to join them Solas. Cole, we thought you could accompany Solas and use your gifts to help our soldiers.” Elora watched as they each nodded in agreement. “Varric and Bull, you're to stay here and protect Skyhold. Ambassador Montilyet and Leliana will be remaining here as well, I expect you both to assist them with the running of Skyhold. The Chargers and a small portion of the Inquisition forces will remain in case of attack.”  
The group began discussing the plans as Elora glanced over the parchment making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. “Oh, and we leave at dawn.” She added.

Bull approached Elora giving her a pat on the shoulder. “Look after yourself Boss, and him.” He nodded towards Dorian.

“Of course.” Elora smiled at Bull. “And you look after Skyhold for me.”

“Kind of like an acting inquisitor, eh?” Bull laughed, earning a snort from Varric who'd just approached them.

Elora shook her head laughing at Bull. “How about acting Commander? Just don't break our troops.”

Bulls eyes widened as he laughed. “This is going to be good.” Bull nodded to Elora and Varric before wandering over to Dorian.

Elora turned to Varric. “Make sure he behaves.”

“You trust me?” Varric chuckled. 

“I trust that you fear Leliana.” Elora said as she smiled to her friend. Cassandra wandered over groaning in disgust at a joke Sera had just made to Blackwall. The room slowly emptied as the rest of the group went on to finish preparations for the following day. 

“What's wrong seeker?” Varric chuckled.

“The vulgarity.” Cassandra groaned, shooting Sera and Blackwall a look as they made their exit. 

“Now, now. Your taste in literature isn't exactly tasteful.” Varric smirked. “I've seen the Randy Dowager beside your bed.”

Choosing to respond without words, Cassandra groaned and rolled her eyes. Elora smiled as she noticed a light blush creep onto Cassandra’s cheeks. “What were you doing near her bed?” Elora asked with a light laugh.

“Just delivering Swords & shields.” Varric shrugged. Cassandra shifted uncomfortably beside Elora, who was enjoying herself a little too much. She’d had suspicions that their constant bickering was the result of attraction.

Cassandra huffed at Elora’s smirking. “Yes, well… I have preparations for tomorrow to complete.” Cassandra nodded at Elora and began to cross the room towards the door. She opened the door and gave another nod before making her exit. “Commander.”

Cullen stepped into the room as Cassandra left, a stack of papers in his arms. “I'm afraid we have much to do before tomorrow, Inquisitor.” He smiled at Elora.

Varric, the only one remaining from their meeting chuckled to himself. “There's no need for that Curly.”

Cullen furrowed his brow in confusion. “No need for what?”

“The excuses to see your dear inquisitor.” Varric chuckled. “I’ll be on my way, I promise not to tell.” Varric winked at Cullen this time, Elora trying hard not to laugh at the look on Cullen’s face.

“Varric knows.” Elora laughed as she approached Cullen. “And Dorian. And Leliana.”

“And everyone else.” Varric muttered.

Cullen laid the stack of papers on Elora’s desk and returned to his place beside her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. Ignoring Varric’s comment he nodded to the dwarf. “I'm sure you have things to do.”

Varric put his hands up as he laughed. “I can take a hint.” He headed towards the door with a smirk plastered across his face. 

Upon hearing the door close, Elora turned herself towards Cullen. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him in a tight embrace. She’d grown accustomed to knowing he’d always be in Skyhold when she returned. Knowing he'd be in battle with her soon filled her with fear. She knew it was foolish, that he was a well trained warrior who excelled at leading their troops but she couldn't stop worrying. She held him close, listening to his breathing, enjoying his presence. 

“Are you okay?” Cullen asked.

“Yes.” Elora smiled at him. “I just worry for you.”

Cullen lent down and kissed her forehead gently. “I worry for you too. Everyday. You walk into danger again and again while I stay safely here.”

“I can't wait for this war to be over.” Elora sighed. “To not have to worry that it might be the last time I see you every time we say goodbye.”

Cullen remained silent, just holding her close for as long as she needed. Elora pulled away with a slight smile and wandered over to her desk to inspect the papers he’d brought with him. “Do we actually have work to do?”

Cullen chuckled and smiled at her. “They're blank.”

Elora laughed as she unrolled a piece of parchment to find an empty page. “Cullen, does it bother you that people know about us?”

“Yes… I mean no…” Cullen shifted uncomfortably. He reached an arm up and rubbed his neck awkwardly. “It's just… I worry about what people will say about us… about you.”

Elora slowly stepped over to Cullen, and looked up at him, subconsciously running her finger over the tip of her pointed ear. “You're not ashamed are you?”

“Of course not.” Cullen answered earnestly. “I worry that some may speak of you in a disrespectful manner.”

“Let them.” Elora smiled.

“You shouldn't have to endure it.” Cullen tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“If anyone thinks less of me for being happy then I don’t care what they have to say.” Elora smiled up at Cullen. He lent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“As long as you're happy.” Cullen whispered, his stubble tickling Elora’s forehead.

“I am.” Elora reached up on her tiptoes to kiss Cullen. She then moved away, taking a seat in front of the fire. Cullen followed her over, taking a seat beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to hold her close. 

“Oh, you may want to apologise to the troops remaining at Skyhold.” Elora glanced at Cullen as he raised an eyebrow curiously. “Bull might think he's acting Commander.”

“He’ll have them beating each other with sticks.” Cullen shook his head with a slight chuckle. “You're lucky I l- you're the Inquisitor.” 

Elora smiled at Cullen as he ran a hand through his hair, muttering under his breath. She was lucky, and she knew it.

 

 

 

 


	14. Adamant Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here lies the abyss from Cullen's view.

Cullen signalled his men to begin their assault, he watched as they unleashed the force of the trebuchets. With haste he made his way over to the battering ram that had just smashed through the doors and made way for the Inquisitor and her party.

He entered the fortress behind her to quickly go over the attack plan before returning to his soldiers. “All right, Inquisitor. You have your way in. Best make use of it. We’ll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can.”

Elora smiled slightly, though he could see the fear in her eyes. “I’ll be fine. Just keep the men safe.”

“We’ll do what we have to, Inquisitor.” Cullen replied professionally. “Warden Stroud will guard your back. Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements. He’s assisting them until you arrive.”

A soldier tumbled over the wall, a shade peering over and screeching in Cullen’s direction. “There’s too much resistance on the walls. Our men on the ladders can’t get a foothold. If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we’ll cover your advance.”

Elora nodded at him, and turned away. It took everything he had to do the same and not pull her into an embrace. In this moment she couldn’t be his Elora, she was everyone’s Inquisitor. And he, their Commander. He turned away and returned to his soldiers.

Cullen continued to directs his soldiers to infiltrate the choke points of the fortress, hoping to keep the battle in their favour. Some time passed as wave after wave of soldiers breached the walls. Many of the Inquisition soldiers had fallen, but they were making ground against the army of demons.

A familiar screech sounded above him. Cullen looked up to find Corypheus’s archdemon circling the fortress. Cullen signalled to his men to follow into Adamant, ready to reinforce the Inquisitors position should things get worse. They made their way through the fortress as quickly as possible, slaying demons and Corypheus’s warden mages on their way. The sound of battle echoed through the walls. The archdemon took flight again, moving out of his range of sight. Cullen and his accompanying soldiers stopped when they came across some wardens. A rift splattered in the centre of the area, bodies of wardens fallen all over the place. Cullen rested his hand on his sword, ready to unsheathe it at a moment’s notice.

“The Inquisitor?” Cullen questioned the remaining wardens.

“They followed Clarel and the archdemon.” One of the wardens offered, pointing to a staircase covered in rubble. “Just a moment ago.”

Cullen turned back to his troops, directing a handful to follow the Inquisitor’s party. “The rest of you, sweep the fortress.”

“Allows us to assist.” Another warden spoke up. “Let us fix our mistake.”

“Very well.” Cullen nodded.

 

* * *

Two Inquisition soldiers approached Cullen as he landed the final blow on a terror. The shorter of the two spoke. “They’re gone. The Inquisitor, Cassandra, Dorian, Sera, Hawke and Stroud, they’ve all disappeared.”

“What do you mean disappeared?” Cullen barked as he sheathed his sword, his stomach suddenly heavy.

“The stone gave out to the archdemon.” The other soldier spoke up now, shifting uncomfortably under Cullen’s gaze. “There’s no sign of them in the rubble, and some soldiers are saying they saw a flash of green light.”

“A rift?” Cullen questioned.

“Can't be sure.” It was the taller of the two that spoke again.

Cullen left the two soldiers, and made his way out of the fortress barking orders at the few soldiers who still remained in Adamant. Most of the Inquisitions forces had retreated to the camp to be seen by the medics.

Cullen headed straight for the war tent, standing over the makeshift battle map. He eyed the pieces representing Elora and her party and let out a deep sigh knowing he had to keep composed for the sake of the Inquisition.

He sat down, rubbing his fingers in circles over his temples. If she had opened a rift and fallen into the fade surely she’d return. She’d made a habit of staring danger in the face and defying odds. But if she didn't… Cullen took a deep breath, trying to will the thoughts away. She would make it back. She had to. He sat silently, praying to the Maker to return her.

It had been two hours since the Inquisitor had disappeared and Cullen had taken to pacing back and forth along the camp waiting for news. He might not know where she was but he knew one thing. He loved her. He smiled slightly remembering all the moments leading up to that realisation; locking eyes with her at the temple of sacred ashes; her questioning him about vows of celibacy in Haven; using herself as a distraction to save the people of Haven, something he still regretted asking of her; the moment upon arriving in Skyhold that he realised he might have a chance; the chess game he let her win; their first kiss on the battlements; dancing together at the Empresses Ball; the smile on her face when he gave her his lucky coin; the way she cared for him when suffering withdrawals; all the little moments they managed to be alone, if only for a few moments; and now not knowing if or when she was going to return there was no denying it. He loved her, makers breath he really loved her.

Cole materialised beside him, almost making him jump. “She thinks of you too.”

Cullen shifted uncomfortably. “Thank you Cole.”

“Commander.” Blackwall approached him hastily, coming from the fortress. “They've returned. This way.”

“Thank the Maker.” Cullen whispered to himself before jogging after Blackwall.

He found the Inquisitor standing in the area he’d found the rift earlier. Elora looked drained, her face paler than usual. Cassandra and Dorian were huddled close by looking just as disheveled. Sera was leaning against the wall vomiting.

“Inquisitor.” Cullen called out relieved. She glanced up at him for a moment before turning her gaze away. Cullen glanced around again noticing Stroud resting his head in his hands. Hawke was nowhere to be seen. “Hawke?”

“Hawke sacrificed himself.” Elora answered quietly.

Cullen walked over to them slowly, drawing Elora into a hug. He released her awkwardly when he noticed some of the soldiers staring. Elora gave a half smile to him and excused herself. “I have to let Varric know, I'll send a raven before word reaches him.”

“She feels guilty.” Cassandra stated. “Stroud and Hawke both offered to stay. She made the decision nobody else could.”

Cullen nodded to acknowledge Cassandra’s words before excusing himself. Knowing that she’d need some time to herself he returned to camp alone grateful to the Maker that she’d returned safely to him again.

 

 

 


	15. After Adamant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor talks to Varric about Hawke, and has a rather embarrassing morning with some unexpected guests.

Elora and the rest of the Inquisition had arrived back at Skyhold feeling relieved and sad. They had dealt Corypheus a huge blow and prevented him from attaining his warden led demon army but had suffered a significant loss themselves. They returned with far fewer soldiers than they had left with and had lost Hawke. The guilt of losing Hawke weighed heavily on Elora’s conscience. She knew that it was the smart decision to make, knew that Stroud was needed to rebuild the Wardens but struggled with the fact that she had made the direct decision to let Hawke sacrifice himself. Elora hated having people's lives in her hands, she never even sentenced her prisoners to death. It was one thing to have casualties in battle but another to decide somebody's fate.

Elora sighed, and rolled to her side. Cullen was asleep next to her, still dressed in full armour. He'd spent the evening since returning to Skyhold holding her and trying to ease her pain. She reached out and ran a finger down his cheek before standing up and leaving her quarters. She hadn't spoken to Varric since returning, and knew she needed to. She ran her fingers through her hair as she descended the stairs, trying to make herself look less of a mess.

Varric was sitting by the fireplace at the end of the hall, a bottle of whisky in his hand. Elora approached him and listened as Varric told her a story about Hawke. His voice was coarser than usual and heavy bags settled below his eyes. She’d never seen Varric like this before, never seen him look so broken. At a loss for words Elora pulled him into a hug. She closed her eyes willing herself not to cry in front of everyone present as Varric let out a heavy breath and reciprocated the hug. They stood there for a moment before Varric pulled back and finished his story, Elora continuing to listen. She hoped that talking was helping.

“I've always wanted to tell that one.” Varric sighed. He nodded in the direction of some parchment and mentioned writing letters for Hawke’s loved ones. A sign that he was ready to be alone. Elora nodded and left, not knowing if she felt better or worse.

Elora sighed to herself as she set out to finish all necessary rounds. She spent the rest of the evening discussing the events with Leliana and passing on the Divine’s message, trying to comfort Sera who was still struggling to deal with the fade and visiting the injured troops. It was late by the time she was finished making calls, the hall empty all but Varric and Cassandra. She nodded as she passed, not wanting to interrupt as she heard Cassandra talk about losing her brother.

Elora ascended the staircase and entered her quarters, noticing Cullen had left in her absence. She made her way over to her bed, undressing and slipping under the covers. She fell asleep quickly and heavily, sleeping off the events of Adamant.

* * *

 

A rasp at her door jolted Elora awake. The harsh sunlight forcing her eyes closed again. Someone knocked on her door again. “Yes?”

Taking her word as an invitation the door opened and Dorian stepped through, a breakfast tray in his hand. “Planning on sleeping the day away?” He teased.

Elora sat up stretching her back and arms. She smiled a thanks at Dorian noticing the fruit, a muffin and some tea on the tray in his arms. He placed it down on a small table and sat on the bed beside her. “What time is it?”

“Almost eleven. You missed breakfast.” Dorian explained reaching over and handing her a peach from the tray. “And the war council.”

Elora took a bite of the peach and yawned. She couldn't remember the last time she’d slept so long. “Josie’s going to kill me.”

“Fear not my dear.” Dorian smiled smugly. “I went on your behalf and filled them in on everything that happened. Josephine was quite fond of my dramatic story telling, Leliana and Cullen not so much.”

Elora chuckled imagining their responses to Dorian’s dramatic recount. She took another bite of her peach and brushed some hair out of her eyes. Dorian smirked at the sound of footsteps on the staircase. “Oh, that's right. You might want to get dressed. Your lovely advisors are dropping by.”

Elora glanced down at the Orlesian lace small clothes she was wearing and yanked the sheet up around her shooting Dorian a killer glare. “You only just remembered of course?”

“Just now.” Dorian smirked. “Besides I thought you Dalish were happy to frolic naked and free?”

Elora pointed a finger aggressively at Dorian as her three advisors let themselves in. “I’ll get you later.”

“Inquisitor, I hope you're well.” Josephine nodded politely.

“Yes.” Elora smiled back, tightening her grip on the sheet pulled around her. “Quite well.”

“Perhaps we should leave the Inquisitor to… prepare herself for the day ahead.” Leliana smiled, glancing at Elora’s hands clenched tightly around the sheet. Dorian chuckled at Cullen who was doing his best to occupy himself with the single piece of parchment in his hand.

“I’d appreciate that.” Elora smiled awkwardly, a pale blush creeping up on her cheeks.

“Perhaps we can all meet in the tavern tonight.” Josephine offered. “A boost to morale. The entire group.”

“Sure.” Elora agreed as Leliana and Cullen nodded in agreement.

“Excellent.” Josephine beamed, grabbing hold of Leliana’s arm and leading her out of the room.

Cullen looked at Elora, a blush creeping onto his cheeks and nodded politely. “I’ll see you tonight, Inquisitor.”

Elora waved goodbye and breathed a sigh of relief as they left. “Thank you for helping me embarrass myself some more.”

Dorian chuckled in response, standing up and wandering around her room. “I think your strapping Templar was more embarrassed than you. Poor man probably doesn’t know what to do with his immoral thoughts.”

Elora rolled her eyes, and got out of bed. She wandered into the little room in her quarters where Josephine had surprised her with a private bath. Elora was pleased to see it was already full and began heating it with her magic. “I’m just going to bathe Dorian.” She called out to the mage still snooping around her quarters.

“No problem, I’ll see you at the tavern tonight.” Dorian responded. “By the way, that sheet of yours, was incredibly see through.”


	16. A boost to Morale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor and company enjoy an evening in the Herald's Rest.

The Herald’s Rest was packed with all of Elora’s advisors and companions, as well as what felt like half of Skyhold. Many were celebrating the blow against Corypheus and many drinking and sharing stories to honour those who had fallen. Elora smiled seeing Varric looking much better than he had the day before.

Elora approached the booth in which most of her closest had crammed in. “Having fun are we?”

The group nodded to greet her then went back to Varric's story about their journey from Kirkwall. “Between Cassandra's friendly company and Cullen’s feelings on sea travel it was great.”

“There's nothing remotely likeable about the rocking of a boat at sea.” Cullen stated.

“It was a long journey.” Cassandra sighed.

Varric chuckled. “Considering the company, I'm surprised it didn't feel longer.” Cassandra rolled her eyes and groaned in disgust.

Elora’s knees almost gave out as Iron Bull clapped a hand down on her shoulder. “Boss.” He grabbed a chair from a nearby table and pulled it over, sitting down with an ale in each hand.

Leliana stood up, approaching Elora. She smiled and hooked her arm around the Inquisitors. “Come.” Her Orlesian accent rolled. Elora followed as Leliana led her to the bar.

“What’ll it be?” Cabot asked.

“A glass of red.” Leliana responded.

Elora smiled at Cabot. “Make that two.”

“Josie was right.” Leliana nodded in the direction of their friends. “They needed this.”

Elora smiled as she heard a loud burst of laughter sound from their table. “Isn't Josie always right?” Elora laughed.

Dorian stepped between the two of them. “Careful she doesn't hear you.”

Cabot handed over the wine, and the three of them made their way back over to their group of friends who had begun to fan out across the tavern. Blackwall and Solas were playing diamondbacks; Varric was telling tales to the chargers; Vivienne was trying to convince Sera and Cassandra the value of dressing fashionably; Josephine, Scout Harding and Cole were in quiet conversation and Iron Bull was filling Cullen in on all that happened in Skyhold during Adamants siege.

Elora smiled as Cullen glanced up at her. “Inquisitor.” He smiled. “Care to join us?”

“Of course.” Elora smiled as she took a seat between Bull and Cullen. Dorian took the seat opposite her and Leliana took a seat between Elora and Bull. She took a sip of her wine as Bull finished telling Cullen of the soldier’s behaviours whilst he was away.

When his story was finished Bull turned to Elora. “So Boss, I hear you were underdressed for some visitors this morning.”

Elora groaned, taking note of Dorian’s smug smile. “It's more then I usually wear to bed.”

Leliana chuckled. “We were assured you'd have warning of our arrival.”

Dorian smiled and gave a little shrug feigning ignorance. Elora smiled wickedly at Dorian. “I will get you back.”

Bull chuckled at that, turning his attention to Dorian. “I won't be saving you from that.”

Bull and Dorian started chatting between themselves, laughing and flirting. Elora turned to Cullen, who was sitting silently beside her, completely absent from the conversation. He was rubbing the back of his neck and tracing his finger over some grooves in the table. “Are you okay?”

Cullen glanced up, smiling as he did. “Trying not to make a fool of myself.”

Elora smiled and leant to the side, closing the gap between them. “Making a fool of yourself sure worked on me.”

He chuckled at that, a blush rising up onto his cheeks. Elora heard the chair beside her scrape and noticed Leliana leave the table. She turned back to Cullen, taking another sip of her wine. “What did you think of the Orlesian lace?” Elora asked casually, watching Cullen’s reactions with amusement. She lowered her voice and continued when the look of confusion came across his face. “My small clothes.”

Cullen’s hand darted up into his hair, raking through his blonde curls. “Oh, umm…” Elora smiled as she watched the blush on his face deepen. “You looked… they were lovely… Not that I was staring…” He shook his head and cursed under his breath. “Maker… I’m not very good at this.”

Elora smiled, a playful laugh escaping her lips. “It's very flattering.” She took a sip of her wine, then locked eyes with him a sudden bout of confidence taking over. “And I wouldn't have minded if _you_ were staring.”

Cullen in a nervous fluster tipped over his drink, leaving ale pooling on the table. Elora smiled mischievously as the group, laughing in unison, turned to Cullen.

“Had a bit too much to drink Curly?” Varric chuckled.

Cullen mumbled to himself, and set off to the bar to get a new drink and something to clean his mess. Bull and Dorian excused themselves from the gathering, heading out into the cool nights air together. Elora smiled as Varric, Sera and Cassandra made their way over to her table.

“Enjoying your night?” Cassandra asked, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Vivienne hadn’t followed her over.

“I am.” Elora smiled, her eyes flicking in the direction of Cullen lent against the bar deep in discussion with Cabot. Varric began another story, his eyes lighting up as he spoke about Hawke. Elora watched as Cullen turned to glance back at their table, a smile lighting up his face when he noticed Elora watching him.

“Stolen glances across the tavern.” Varric smirked, taking a break from his storytelling to tease Elora.

“Aren’t you supposed to tell fun stories? Why are they all so boring?” Sera sighed. Elora raised an eyebrow at Sera wondering if she’d heard Varric’s remark.

Varric chuckled. “See, I’d be offended if I didn’t know your ‘boring’ actually means made of words.”

Sera stuck her tongue out in response, earning a groan from Cassandra. “Always a delight.”

Cullen made his way back to the table, a whiskey in one hand and a rag to clean his spilled drink in the other. “What’s going on here?” He asked as he cleaned up his spilled drink.

“Extravagant stories, romantic glances across a crowded room and Buttercup.” Varric smiled, raising his ale to his lips.

“The usual.” Cassandra stated, taking a swig of ale.

Josephine called everybody to attention from the chair she’d just climbed onto. She toasted to the memory of Hawke and all the other soldiers lost, she spoke of their memory, the Maker and Andraste. When all was done the tavern began to disband, heading to their rooms in the late night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Smashed Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and the Inquisitor's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Elora stepped out of her bath, her journey to the Storm Coast washed from her fair skin. They’d set out to the Storm Coast with the intentions of making an alliance with the Qun, instead they had returned without an alliance and Bull being named Tal Vashoth. She dried herself off in front of the fire and slowly dressed. It was late evening and she was hoping she’d be able sneak a visit with Cullen in masked as a post mission meeting.

She passed through the hall, momentarily stopping with Varric to meet Bianca. More work added to her ever growing list of things to do. Defeating Corypheus, stabilising Ferelden and Orlais, what more could the creators throw at her. Elora stepped out into the cool night air heading towards Cullen’s tower with excitement.

Elora slipped into Cullen’s office, staying silent as he finished directing his men. She smiled seeing the confidence he had in his role as Commander.

“In the meantime, we’ll send our soldiers to…” Cullen paused as he noticed Elora lent beside his door. Struggling to keep track of his words he continued.  “Assist… with the relief effort.” 

She smiled as he lost track of his words, earning a smile from him. He looked back to his soldiers, scattered around his desk. “That will be all.”

Cullen stepped around his desk and walked his soldiers out the door, closing it behind them. He left his hands resting on the door, glancing at the floor as he sighed. “There’s always something more, isn’t there?”

“Long day?” Elora asked, watching him intensely.

“I shouldn’t complain.” Cullen said as he began to walk the length of his room. “This war won’t last forever. When it started, I hadn’t considered much beyond our survival. But things are different now.”

Elora followed him across the room, smiling as he turned to face her. “What do you mean?”

“I find myself wondering what will happen after. When this is over, I won’t want to move on… not from you.” Cullen ran his gloved hand across her cheek lovingly, shifting awkwardly as he did so. “But I don’t know what you… That is, if you, ah…” Cullen turned away, occupying himself with the paperwork on his desk.

“Cullen. Do you need to ask?” Elora asked, slipping between him and his desk.

Cullen smiled down at her, as she shifted to sitting on the desk. “I suppose not. I…” They both gasped as Elora knocked a bottle of Antivan wine from his desk. She watched Cullen intently as he smiled at her before quickly sweeping his arm across the desk clearing it of any distractions.

Elora held her breath as the little scar on his lip twitched with his confident smile. He slowly lowered her onto his desk, climbing on above her. She was sure Cullen had been able to hear her heartbeat racing as he brought her into a hungry kiss. Elora reached her arms around him, running them through his blonde curls. She tried to press herself closer to him as his kisses drifted down her neck. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she revelled in the moment. Cullen chuckled, his breathe tingling against her neck.

“Cullen.” Elora breathed heavily. She squirmed under the weight of his heavy armour as he pressed against her. Cullen hummed against her neck in response, weaving a thread of pleasure through her body. Her hips arched in response. She unknotted her hands from his hair and began trying to loosen the latches holding his armour in place. Though she loved the way he looked in it, she had no time for it tonight. Cullen chuckled in response, moving back onto his feet. He quickly undid the latches and dropped his armour to his feet before returning to his place over Elora. She smiled invitingly as he climbed back over her, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. She’d seen him out of his armour on few occasions and had never been so close, never felt him without the ache of metal between them. Elora ran her hands down his back, circling her fingers under the hem of his shirt. Cullen pressed himself closer to her as their kisses became heavier, much to Elora’s delight.

She moaned into the kiss as Cullen’s hand traced up her side and began circling under her breast. Decidedly happy that she had forgone a breast band today she urged Cullen to continue. Elora began knotting her hands in his hair once more as a moan escaped his lips. She kissed him hungrily as his hands worked gently over her breasts.

The sound of a soldiers cough outside echoed around Cullen’s office, causing both of them to freeze. They stayed unmoving for a moment, making sure no one was approaching. Elora grinned as Cullen glanced to the ladder leading to his loft. She pulled herself away from him, and began ascending the ladder. She glanced over her shoulder giving Cullen a teasing smile as he hurried to lock the three doors.

Elora was in the process of unbuttoning her shirt when Cullen made it up the ladder. “Allow me.” Cullen began undoing the buttons that fastened her shirt, leaving a trail of kisses as he made his way down. Elora tugged at the corners of his shirt, pulling it over his head as he knelt before her. Cullen stood up, pulling Elora into a hungry kiss, slowly walking her back towards his bed. He gently laid her down, and unlaced her boots. His eyes remained locked on hers as he removed his own boots and pants. Elora watched him, her breathing heavy as he kissed just below her navel. He slowly unlaced her pants and pulled them down her legs. Elora breathlessly took in the sight of Cullen standing over her in nothing but his smalls. His hair was a mess thanks to her meddling fingers, his defined body covered in scars and memories of battles fought, and his eyes, they were tracing her own body with a hungry intensity. Elora smiled wondering if her own desire was clear on her own face.

“You are so… beautiful.” Cullen’s eyes ran over her body once more before making contact with her own. “More than that. Alluring. Exquisite. Stunning.” Cullen crawled onto the bed, trailing kisses up her stomach as he did so. “Words aren’t enough.”

Elora blushed violently at the smoothness of Cullen’s words. Sometimes she wondered if his awkward demeanour was an extravagant act to catch her off guard with his confident charm. Elora wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him down on top of her. She kissed him while her hands wandered down his back, lightly massaging his firm muscles. Their kissing quickly became heated as they strived to press their bodies close. Elora gasped as Cullen began kissing his way down her body, his fingers hooking into the soft fabric of her smalls, gently removing them while maintaining a lustful gaze upon her. Elora smiled at Cullen as he hastily removed his own smalls, leaving her bare and vulnerable, and began kissing his way up her body. Elora’s breathing became heavy under Cullen’s gaze as slowly parted her legs, his fingers sliding between her thighs. Elora gasped in response, revelling in the joy his touch brought her. She felt her eyelids flutter as Cullen teased her. She smiled at him as her hand trailed down his stomach and teased at his length. His breathing grew heavy in response to her teasing, his honey brown eyes darkening with need. Cullen traced his hands up Elora’s body, kissing her jawline tenderly.

Cullen positioned himself between Elora’s legs, moaning as he pushed himself inside her. Elora gasped, crashing her mouth into Cullen’s. She ran her hands through his hair, revelling in the heat of the moment. With a swift movement Cullen rolled Elora on top of him. Elora pulled Cullen up to a sitting position, wrapping her legs around him. They rested their foreheads together as Elora moved in his lap, Cullen’s hands tightly gripping her hips. Their breathing grew heavier, and their heartbeats raced as they both moved in synchronicity. Elora wrapped her arms around Cullen’s neck, holding him close as she moved in mindless need. Elora smashed her lips against Cullen’s as they neared release. Their movements became quicker and deeper as they pressed their bodies tightly together, both breathing heavily. Elora gasped as the heat and pleasure washed over her body, leaving her breathlessly trying to gather herself. Cullen gripped her hips tightly, moaning as he pushed himself deeper, spilling himself inside her.

They smiled at each other, Elora still straddling Cullen’s lap. Elora stroked Cullen’s spine as their breathing slowed, and they fell into a breathless heap on Cullen’s bed. Elora smiled at Cullen as she ran her hand through her own hair, feeling at complete peace. Corypheus, the Inquisition, none of it mattered in this moment. “That was….” She trailed off, struggling to find the words to form a coherent sentence. “Wow.”

Cullen chuckled in response, a wide smile across his own face.

 

* * *

The following morning Elora rose at first light, hoping to make it back to her own quarters before all of Skyhold was up. She slipped into her clothes from the night before and was in the process of lacing her boots when she felt Cullen stir in his sleep.

“No… Leave me.” He breathed in his sleep. “Leave me!” Elora lent over, resting her hand on his arm to soothe him. He jolted upright gasping. He quickly looked around the room in a panic before resting back onto his pillow with a heavy sigh.

“Bad dream?” Elora asked gently.

“They always are. Without lyrium, they’re worse.” He sat up, turning his body towards Elora. He rested his hand on her cheek as he continued. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Elora smiled, running her hand over the stubble of his cheek. “You can let me worry about you a little.”

“All right.” Cullen laughed in defeat. Elora leant towards him, until their foreheads were touching. “You are… I have never felt anything like this.”

“I love you. You know that, right?” Elora whispered to him.

“I love you, too.” Cullen smiled as he leaned in for a kiss goodbye. They smiled at each other one last time before Elora slid down the ladder and out of his sight.

 

 

 

 


	18. No Secrets in Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elora and Cullen face the aftermath of their night together, and learn just how quickly news travels through Skyhold.

Elora made her way downstairs, enjoying the sounds of chatter in the hall. The people of Skyhold always came to breakfast in such high spirits and it was hard not to get wrapped up in it on a bad day. Elora practically bounced across the stone as she made her way to her friends.

“Good morning.” Elora smiled as she slipped onto the bench beside Sera. Varric and Bull smiled at her from the other side of the table. She reached for an apple muffin as the others continued their meals. “Where’s Dorian?”

“He’ll be up soon.” Bull shrugged, a smirk on his face. “You’re up early.”

“Josie is parading me around to nobles today.” Elora replied as she took a bite from her muffin.

“And that has you smiling?” Varric asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, no.” Elora shrugged. “I’m just in a good mood.”

“An exciting meeting last night?” Bull chuckled this time, exchanging a glance with Varric. Elora watched the two of them passing glances and tried her best to ignore them. News couldn't have travelled that fast.

“Ah…” Varric beamed. “Here comes Curly now.”

Elora glanced over her shoulder to see Cullen making his way over. She rolled her eyes as Bull and Varric continued to tease her. Sera was still preoccupied with her breakfast.

“Morning.” Cullen nodded to the table, taking a seat on the bench beside Elora. She glanced up as she heard some nearby nobles giggle her name. Maybe news travelled faster than she thought.

“You're in a good mood.” Varric addressed Cullen, a smirk clear on his face. “No scowl?”

“I don't scowl.” Cullen frowned at the dwarf.

“We reach the climax.” The noble women previously giggling announced.

“Not just us.” The male with her laughed, shooting a glance in the Inquisitors direction. Elora sunk into her seat a blush tainting her cheeks. She felt like she might combust.

“Oh you! This could be serious. Perhaps there will be gowns.” The woman responded in excitement. The Inquisitor and the group around her sat frozen in silence listening.

“Are they-?” Cullen asked in horror.

“Oh yes.” Varric chuckled. “You’re all anyone can talk about.”

“How does everyone know?” Elora asked, suddenly conscious of all the extra eyes on her.

“Everyone knows he’s your cully-wully.” Sera teased. “Them soldiers on the battlements, they were well excited to spread the word.”

“Cully-wully? Makers breath…” Cullen rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, clearly feeling uncomfortable. Elora gave a reassuring smile to him, hoping to ease his discomfort.

“I'm impressed though Curly, I didn't think you knew how to have fun.” Varric chuckled. “Let alone that kind of fun.” Bull and Sera both laughed in response while Cullen shifted awkwardly in his seat.

Bull smiled at Cullen. “So the boss huh, how was it?”

“Bull!” Elora exclaimed, hiding her face in her hands. She couldn't remember the last time she’d been so embarrassed. When Cullen failed to answer Bull smiled triumphantly as he watched the two of them squirm in discomfort.

“Redheads.” Bull winked at Cullen.

“May we try and keep some professionalism?” Cullen asked in vain.

Elora startled as she felt a clap on her shoulder, she turned to see Dorian smiling behind her. He nudged Cullen to the side and slipped onto the bench between them. He turned to Elora with a smile. “We have much to discuss.”

“Maybe later.” Elora said as she stood up. She nodded towards the other end of the hall where Josephine was standing patiently. “The Commander and I have a war meeting to attend.”

“Lady Montilyet.” Cullen nodded as they reached Josephine. Elora smiled as they entered Josephine’s office, glad not to have all of Skyhold’s eyes on her for a moment.

“Leliana and Morrigan will be due any moment.” Josephine smiled as she stepped around her desk to take a seat. “But I'd like to speak to the both of you.” Elora and Cullen exchanged a glance.

“While I am thrilled that the two of you have found happiness together it is important to note that as the Inquisitor and Commander your actions impact not only yourselves but the Inquisition and all of Thedas.” Josephine paused as Cullen sighed and muttered something about the Maker. “Until Corypheus is defeated it would be wise to avoid confirming your relationship. It may harm your reputations and distract the people from the Inquisitions accomplishments. Confirming a relationship may also impact trade agreements and noble support from interested parties.”

“This is ridiculous.” Cullen rubbed his forehead in frustration.

“We haven't told anyone outside of our inner circle.” Elora crossed her arms as she spoke. She knew Josephine meant no harm and that the Inquisitions image was part of her job but couldn't hide her frustration. “We do our best to be professional in public and avoid drawing attention.”

“I'm aware of that Inquisitor, I apologise for upsetting you.” Josephine nodded politely before standing and heading towards the war room. “Come, I hear them coming now, we can continue this another time.”

* * *

Elora sat curled up by the fire in her quarters, watching Dorian pace back and forth in front of her as he questioned her about the night before. He’d been questioning her for the last hour about all the little details of her night with Cullen. She’d barely had to speak, just a mhmm or no here and there as Dorian continued with what he thought had happened.

“Dorian, have you told anyone about Cullen and I?” Elora asked.

“No, well kind of, Bull and I discuss it, sometimes Varric or Sera too.” Dorian stopped pacing. “I wouldn't spread your private information through Skyhold though. Why do you ask?”

“Josie advise Cullen and I to keep our relationship a secret to preserve our reputations and ensure it doesn't affect the Inquisition.” Elora ran her hand through her hair. “The gossip makes Cullen uncomfortable, mostly for the sake of my reputation which I couldn't care less about so we’re never intimate in public. How does _everybody_ know?”

Dorian chuckled in response. “Kissing on the battlements, extra meetings with one another, little trips away, gifts, dancing, the constant blushing and stolen glances and not to forget spending the night together.”

“I suppose we aren't as subtle as we thought.” Elora said with a light laugh.

Dorian chuckled, taking a seat next to Elora. “Ah well, gossiping about you and our dear Commander has become quite the morale boost for the serving girls.”

Elora laughed as Dorian did his best impression of the serving girls giggling about her romance. Elora jumped up as she heard a knock on her door. Cassandra entered the room and approached them.

“Evening Cassandra.” Elora smiled.

Cassandra smiled back before turning to Dorian. “I'd like a word with the Inquisitor.”

“Business then?” Dorian smirked as he stood. “Goodnight ladies.”

Elora waited patiently as Dorian left her quarters so Cassandra could speak. “Is something wrong?”

“You know of my agreement with the Commander, yes?” Elora nodded as Cassandra spoke, her stomach suddenly feeling heavy. Elora stared back at Cassandra willing her to continue, hoping that Cullen was okay. He had to be. “I went to see him this morning, about some training sessions for the newest recruits and he's office was a mess. There was smashed glass across the floor and papers strewn across half the room. I still trust in his ability to remain Commander, but perhaps you could talk to him? To make sure his coping.”

“You're a wonderful friend.” Elora smiled, trying not to laugh at her friend. Apparently not everyone in Skyhold had heard. “No need to worry though, Sera thought it would be funny to let a couple nugs loose in his office. You know how much she enjoys her pranks.”

“What a strange thing to do.” Cassandra sighed. “Very well, if you're sure there's nothing to worry about.”

“I assure you.” Elora smiled as Cassandra shrugged. “There's nothing to worry about.”

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Campfire Stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After searching the shrine of Dumat the Inquisitor, Cullen, Cassandra, Varric and Dorian enjoy a meal at camp. They awaken to an urgent letter from Skyhold.

Elora returned to the camp fresh from her bath. Rather, as fresh as one could be after bathing in a slightly murky river. They'd spent the morning attacking Samson’s hold at the shrine of Dumat only to discover that he’d fled. Although Samson had fled and Maddox had tried to bring the shrine down and sacrifice himself they'd been able to collect some of Maddox’s tools and were hopeful that Dagna could find a way to unmake Samson’s armour with them.

Varric, Cassandra and Cullen sat together cleaning their respective weapons while Dorian fiddled with the pot over the fire. Cullen glanced up from his weapon, smiling at Elora as she approached the group. They’d managed to get two nights away from the rest of the Inquisitions forces as the scouts had remained camped a days journey away so as not to tip off Samson. It hadn't worked but Elora was pleased to get some alone time with Cullen. As alone as they could get anyway. She'd partially made the choice to bring Varric, Cassandra and Dorian with them for the fact that they wouldn't have to hide their relationship around them.

“Some help if you wouldn't mind.” Dorian said as he grimaced at the pot in front of him. “Is it meant to bubble?”

Elora laughed and pushed him aside, checking the stew. “I'll send you for lessons in the kitchens when we get home.”

“You wouldn't!” Dorian exclaimed in mock horror.

“Oh, I would.” Elora smirked. “And that is definitely done.”

“Excellent, I'm starved.” Dorian announced as he collected their bowls and utensils from the pack by the tents.

Elora scooped out bowls for everyone and the five of them sat around the fire enjoying a peaceful moment. “This is wonderful.” Cassandra announced as she took another spoonful. “Much better than the stale bread we had yesterday.”

“Thank you.” Dorian beamed. “Watching the pot was quite strenuous.”

“Thank Bianca.” Varric chuckled as he patted his crossbow fondly. “She caught us dinner.”

“Yes, well.” Dorian smirked. “That may be the case but I'm not thanking that… contraption.”

“Contraption?!” Varric exclaimed. He lowered his voice and pet Bianca. “Don't listen to him sweetheart, his people are vilified for a reason.”

Elora turned to the side and smiled at Cullen. He was watching Varric and Dorian bantering, with Cassandra occasionally making a wonderful sound of disgust. Cullen smiled back at Elora. “Are your trips always this… rambunctious?”

“Oh, this is far from rambunctious.” Elora laughed at Cullen. “Next time you join us I'll make sure to bring Sera and Bull.”

“Last time Sera and I journeyed together she filled my boots with slugs.” Cassandra groaned.

“Pranks for friends and arrows for enemies.” Varric chuckled. “I know which I'd prefer.”

“She must really like you.” Elora smirked at Cullen. “Bees in your training dummy and she wanted to surprise tattoo you.”

“She what?!” Cullen exclaimed, almost choking on his meal.

Elora laughed, remembering that she’d forgotten to tell him about the surprise tattoo plan. “You’re lucky Leliana is so good at her job.”

“Thank the maker for Spymasters.” Cullen breathed deeply.

“That reminds me, did you catch the nugs?” Cassandra asked between mouthfuls.

“Nugs? What nugs?” Cullen asked, glancing around the camp as if some would materialise.

Elora patted her hand on Cullen’s thigh as she smiled at him. “The nugs Sera set loose in your office.” Cullen looked at her in confusion. “You know a couple weeks ago… they made a mess of your desk and office.”

Cullen thought for a moment, confusion clear on his face before he nodded. He coughed and ran his hand down the back of his neck, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Oh yes… the nugs were all… caught.”

Dorian and Varric snickered as Cullen stumbled over his words. “Am I missing something?” Cassandra questioned as the four of them exchanged all kinds of glances.

“Quite a lot.” Dorian chuckled. “Especially for someone who reads so many of those romance serials.”

“Do you ever talk to people in Skyhold? Listen to the things they mutter behind our backs?” Varric questioned Cassandra. “Or do you just walk around with that stern expression?”

“Ugh.” Cassandra groaned at Varric. “People say many things, I try my best to ignore it.”

“You're one of a kind Seeker.” Varric smirked.

“Yes, one of a kind, wonderful.” Dorian said with a wave of his hand. “Moving on, I have some information to verify.”

“And what would that be?” Cullen asked.

“Don't encourage him.” Elora sighed, knowing full well that Cassandra’s question had reminded him of some more questions of his own.

“I heard the most delectable information from a friend of ours.” Dorian said with a smile.

“And which friend would that be?” Cullen lent forward, a neutral expression on his face.

“She likes arrows, cuts her own hair and has friends in all kinds of places.” Dorian grinned. “Apparently there was a desk involved.”

“Uh… umm.” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. “Makers breath.”

“I warned you, there's no boundaries with the inner circle.” Elora offered as she lent to the side to rest against his shoulder. Varric reached behind himself to pull his notebook and travel quill out of his pack.

“Can we elaborate on that?” Varric asked as he scribbled in his notebook.

“No.” Elora said with a roll of her eyes. “Don’t make me toss that book in the fire.”

“I’ll just make something up then.” Varric said with a smirk and a shrug.

“Of course you will.” Cassandra groaned. “It may do you well to remember they're your superiors Varric.”

Elora finished her meal in silence as she listened to Varric and Cassandra bicker. They were two of her closest friends but Elora often found herself wondering why she ever thought it was a good idea to bring them along on missions together.

As the sun quickly set around them, Dorian checked that wards were still active and they prepared themselves for bed. Cassandra settled next to the fire, a book in hand as she he took the first watch shift.

“Don't miss me too much tonight.” Dorian winked at Elora as he followed Varric into the tent nearest the camp fire. Elora laughed at her usually tent buddy as she approached the second tent, where Cullen was already waiting. She smiled seeing that he’d already removed his armour and was waiting for her in just his shirt and smalls. Seeing Cullen in a state of relaxation filled her with joy and relief. She removed her outer layers and joined Cullen on the bedroll, cuddling into his side enthusiastically.

“I can't wait for the day this war is over and I can hold you like this each night.” Cullen whispered. He turned into her, wrapping his arm around her slender waist and began tracing the small of her back. “No demons. No red lyrium. No Corypheus. No nobles. Just us.”

Elora smiled at his words of comfort. “Either can I Cullen.”

* * *

 

Elora woke to the echoes of a heated argument from outside the tent. She nudged Cullen awake. “Cullen. Can you hear that?”

Cullen jolted upright as he listened to the muffled arguing. He quickly got up and joined Elora in dressing as fast as possible. The ducked out of the tent together, and neared the campfire.

“Just give me the message.” Varric’s voice echoed.

“I'm under strict orders, this message is for the Inquisitor.”

“She’s busy.”

“The Commander then.”

“He’s busy too.” Varric huffed. “Look, I'll pass the message on as soon as possible.”

“What's going on here?” Elora asked as she reached Varric and a young Inquisition scout.

The young scout shifted awkwardly before turning to Elora. “A note from Sister Leliana.” The scout handed Elora the note, then bowed and excused themselves.

Elora opened the note cautiously, fearing bad news.

_Inquisitor,_

_We awoke to find Blackwall gone, we’re doing our best to track him down but he was long gone before anyone noticed._

_A page torn out of reports suggests it may have something to do with the impending execution of a man called Mornay. I have agents waiting in Val Royeaux._

_Journey safe,_

_Leliana_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elora stresses over the effects of Blackwall's betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the not so great chapter guys. I promise chapter 21 will be better!

Elora left the prison shaken, she’d trusted Blackwall. Thom Rainier, she corrected herself with a sigh. Cullen had assured her that the Inquisition had the power to decide his fate but Elora had dismissed him, still not sure what she intended to do. She wandered back to her room at the Inn in silence. The others were all wandering Val Royeaux leaving Elora to contemplate the days events alone. She had always tried her best to let people atone for their mistakes or undo some of the damage they’d caused but Blackwall’s closeness to the Inquisition had hit hard. She felt a slight tinge of guilt at the prospect of deciding his fate. Perhaps she’d failed him, or missed something. She took off her armour and boots in a haze, flopping down onto the bed in exhaustion.

It was some time before she awoke to the sound of Cassandra’s armour clanking in the room. Her eyes opened, easily adjusting to the now dim light. She’d been asleep for hours, long enough for sunset to approach.

“Inquisitor, how are you?” Cassandra sat down on the edge of Elora’s bed. Elora waved her hand in response and made a sound that almost sounded like a response. She slowly raised herself, fighting against all the old injuries urging her to stay down.

“I don’t know.” Elora planted her head in her hands. “I never expected one of our inner circle to deceive us. We trusted him.”

Cassandra nodded. “We were all mistaken into thinking he was a man of honour.”

“I believe him, I believe he was trying to atone. It’s just… is my judgement clouded?” Elora sighed. “Is it wrong for the Inquisition to interfere?”

“I fear I’m no help here.” Cassandra answered with a half smile. “Josephine is better equipped in these matters.”

Elora nodded as she stood. “I just don’t know.”

“Take your mind off it Inquisitor. I’m sure the answer will come to you.” Cassandra stood, and neared the Inquisitor, carefully clapping her shoulder.

 Elora turned as he heard a knock at the door, in time to see Dorian let himself in. “I’ve come to take your mind off of this mess.”

Elora raised a suspicious eyebrow noticing his hands remaining behind his back. “What’re you up to?”

“So suspicious?” Dorian smirked.

Knowing full well what her friend was capable of, she raised an eyebrow. “Always.”

Dorian raised a single hand to his chest in mock horror, the other hand remaining suspiciously behind his back. “Need not fear.” Dorian grinned. “I’ve been shopping.”

“That’s plenty to fear.” Elora said with a slight chuckle.

“Yes well, it occurred to me that you only have scruffy field clothes and armour with you.” Dorian paused, revealing a package from behind his back. “And in such a charming city, one needs to dress the part.”

Elora stepped towards Dorian, a small smile tugging at her lips as she peeled back the paper. She picked up the olive green material and unfolded it to reveal a beautiful, yet simple gown. Her smile spread as she thought about the restraint Dorian must have shown to purchase something so plain compared to his own tastes. Elora ran her fingers over the soft fabric, and toyed with subtle beading along the hemlines. “Thank you.” Elora smiled at her friend, folding the fabric and placing it on a small wooden table near the door. “Perhaps we can all go out tomorrow, before we leave for Skyhold?”

“No doubt we will.” Dorian smirked, picking the dress back up and placing it back in her arms. “But you, you’re going out tonight.”

“Am I now?” Elora chuckled, again raising an eyebrow at her smug looking friend.

“Aren’t you wondering where that strapping Templar of yours is hiding?”

Cassandra gleamed. “It’ll be so romantic.”

“Personally, I’m hoping for saucy.” Dorian laughed, earning a disgruntled groan from Cassandra.

Varric slid through the door with a cough. “Come on Herald, you don’t want to keep Curly waiting all evening.”

Elora smiled, trying to ignore the butterflies dancing in her stomach as she stepped into the wash room. She did her best to bathe and dress quickly, eager to forget the day’s events and spend the evening with Cullen. She stepped out of the wash room, to earn a delighted gasp from Cassandra.

“It matches your Vallaslin.” Dorian smiled. “He insisted on the colour. I personally would have chosen something red, velvet and fitted.”

Elora gave an exaggerated role of her eyes in Dorian’s direction. “Well, I think it’s beautiful.”

“I’m sure Curly is nervously pacing waiting for your arrival.” Varric nodded towards the door. “Come with me.”

 

* * *

 

Elora smiled as Varric lead her into the city’s most extravagant restaurant. She spotted Cullen waiting patiently on the balcony on the other side of the room. “Now remember, if he tries to get you in bed...” Varric chuckled, as Elora playfully slapped him in the chest. “Right, you’ll be the one trying to get him into bed.”

“Goodnight Varric.” Elora smiled with a light laugh. “I hope Cassandra’s spending the night with you and Dorian.”

“Of course, As loyal agents of the Inquisition it’s our duty to ensure the Inquisitor and the Commander can fool around in the dark every now and then.” Elora choked on her laugh in response, carefully trying to compose herself while Varric let himself out.

Elora approached Cullen, suddenly aware that the room was empty. She tapped him on the shoulder, breaking his daze. A smile crept upon his face as his eyes ran over her. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Elora smiled as she leaned up to give him a gentle kiss. “And you, you’re as unbelievably handsome as always.” Cullen chuckled, pulling her into a soft embrace. Elora smiled up at him, feeling the strain of the day fade away.

“You put your life on the line everyday fighting a war you never asked for, so tonight I want you to forget the Inquisition. Forget Corypheus. Forget it all.” Elora breathed in his earthy scent, growing giddy.

“How did you manage this?” Elora asked taking a step back and glancing around the empty candlelit room.

“The Empress owes you her life.” Cullen smiled, placing his hands on her waist. Elora smiled questioningly at him as he began to lead her in an intimate dance. She smiled up at him, a light blush growing on her cheeks as she rested her head on his chest.

“I love you.” Cullen murmured.

“I love you too.” Elora smiled, standing on her toes to kiss him. He smiled into the kiss and Elora had to use all her strength to prevent going weak at the knees. She’d never met another who had such power over her, never met another that made her heart beat wildly.

Cullen ran his hands down her sides and stepped back from the kiss to Elora’s disappointment. Cullen chuckled at Elora’s pout, and reached into his pocket retrieving a small velvet pouch. “A gift.” Elora watched as Cullen took her hand, overturning the small pouch in her hands to reveal a beautiful silver broach. The intricate design and extravagant details formed a beautiful leaf. Elora grinned as she ran her fingers over the beautiful gift.

“Cullen…” She looked up at him, in awe of his kind heart. “It’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it.” He smiled, taking it from her hand and fastening it onto her dress. Elora felt her breath grow heavy as his hand lingered over her collarbone. The slightest touch sending electricity coursing through her veins. Elora wrapped her arms eagerly around his neck, bringing him into a passionate kiss. Cullen pulled her closer, eagerly pressing close to her.

“Ahem.” They both separated and turned to find the source of the cough. “Your meal is ready.”

“Shall we eat?” Cullen asked, leading Elora into the restaurant. Elora smiled eagerly, as her eyes took in the table loaded with Orlesian delicacies.

 

 

 


	21. A Royal Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Alistair visits Skyhold, and Cullen helps the Inquisitor relieve some tension.
> 
> NSFW

Elora sighed, hearing the fourteenth knock on her door that morning. Josephine warning her to get ready for King Alistair’s arrival at nightfall, Cassandra’s opinion on Blackwall remaining with the Inquisition, Scout Harding giving a status update. It was never ending.  Sera bounced in, an illustration in her hand. “Okay, so imagine we throw a jar of bees at Coryphytit, but it’s not just bees, it’s wasps too.”

“Sure.” Elora nodded her approval.

Sera, not content with a simple sure continued to point out all the important parts of her illustration. “And then one bites him in the ass and-“

“Sera, that sounds great really. Can we discuss this another time though?” Elora smiled pleadingly at her friend.

“Is Cullen hiding up here or something?” Sera teased looking around the room in high hopes.

“No.” Elora chuckled. “It’s just been non-stop since I woke up. I was hoping for just an hour down time before I have to start my formal duties.”

“Catch ya then.” Sera said, understanding just how straining it was some days. “I have cookies and ale if you want to come by.”

“Thank you Sera.” Elora smiled. Sera gave a last wave and opened the door to leave as Cullen entered. Sera continued down the stairs and out of sight.

“You look drained.” Cullen observed, making his way over to plant a kiss on her forehead. Elora nodded in defeat. She thought about locking her door and napping, but realised somebody would probably beat it down to update her on the herbal supplies or something equally trivial. Cullen stepped around her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He began to draw circles with his thumbs, carefully releasing the tension built over months of battles.

“Mmm.” Elora closed her eyes, relishing the moment of peace.

Another knock. Before Elora had responded Iron Bull had let himself and Krem in. “Morning Boss. Commander.” Bull nodded. “Have an idea for the Chargers.”

“Nope.” Elora replied a little too quickly.

“But boss…” Bull trailed off quietly, his voice a stark contrast to his imposing body.  

“Not right now Bull.” Elora sighed. “I’m sorry, I promise I’ll hear you out, just not now.”

“Sorry for disturbing you.” Krem smiled apologetically, before turning to Bull and nudging him along.

Upon them leaving Elora turned to Cullen, eager to be wrapped in his arms. “They’ll all be avoiding me by the end of the day, everything I say is coming out harsh.”

Cullen chuckled, brushing a stray hair back behind her ear. “Then you’ll get some peace.” Elora squeezed herself closer to him. “If you really want peace and quiet spend the day hiding in the war room. Josephine’s busy preparing for the Kings arrival and Leliana’s busy doing whatever it is that Leliana does. Nobody else is allowed to just wander in, so you’ll spend the day undisturbed.”

Elora tilted her head, glancing up at his perfect smile. “Will you come visit me?”

“Of course, I’m supposed to have a training session with some of the newer recruits shortly, but after that I’m all yours.”

“Or.” Elora smiled as she playfully hooked a finger around his belt. “Cassandra could cover for you.”

Cullen’s breath hitched as Elora flicked her eyes up to his, heat suddenly spreading through his body. Makers Breath, she’d be the death of him. “I’ll go pay Cassandra a visit then.”

 

***

Elora was waiting patiently, busying herself with the map when Cullen entered, already free from his usual armour. Elora smiled mischievously and began unbuttoning her shirt, keeping her eyes on Cullen the entire time. She continued to strip piece by piece until she was standing bare before him. Cullen’s eyes raked over her body, growing hungrier with each lingering second. He pulled his shirt over his head, before beginning to unlace his trousers freeing his length from confines. Elora watched as he completely undressed, her tension quickly overcome by need.

Once free from all his clothes Cullen crossed the room to Elora, eagerly wrapping his arms around her slender body. Elora sighed as he trailed kisses down her neck, and then her collarbone. Her breath hitching as his warm breath tickled her neck. Elora threw her arms around his neck, knotting them in his hair as she crashed her lips against his. Cullen smiled into the kiss, walking her backwards until her back was pressed against the cold stone. Cullen gave his wicked half smile before trailing kisses down her body once more, cupping a breast in his calloused hand. Elora felt her weight collapse against the wall, dizzied by Cullen’s power over her. He chuckled against her neck as she pressed her body against him wanting more.

Elora took his length in her hand, earning a guttural moan from him. She closed her eyes as she stroked him, enjoying the delicious sounds escaping his lips. Elora quickened her pace momentarily, before slowing it down again. Cullen kissed her neck gently, trying his hardest to keep his cool against her teasing. Elora gasped as his hand made its way between her legs. A wicked smile spread across Cullen’s face as her legs gave out underneath her.

Cullen picked her up with ease, walking her over to the war table. With a swipe of his hand he sent the map markers and a collection of paperwork flying, making room to lay Elora down. She smiled, thinking of their first time. Cullen trailed tender kisses down her body until he was settled between her legs. A single flick of his tongue and Elora was trembling beneath him. Delighted by the sounds escaping his lovers mouth, Cullen continued to work between her thighs. Elora desperately grabbed for something to hold onto, and found her hands knotted in his curls. He continued to tease with light flicks of his tongue, threatening to unravel the remainder of her composure.

Cullen stood up suddenly, and positioned himself standing between her legs. Elora gasped as he entered her. He took in the sight of Elora laid before him, breathing heavily and hair a mess. She was without a doubt the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. The most sensual. She half wrapped her legs around him as his pace fastened. Elora trembled as his hand once more found its way between her legs, rubbing circles. Cullen’s breath hitched, Elora’s body tightening in anticipation. Their pace fastened as the urgency of their needs took hold. She felt her need build and release, electricity coursing through her body. Cullen came undone as Elora clamped around him, collapsing over her in a breathless heap.

Together they laid across the war table, trying to steady their breathing. Cullen chuckled at Elora’s breathless smile. “Feeling better?”

“Much.” Elora sat up and slid off the table onto her feet.

Cullen stood pulling Elora into a gentle kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Elora collected the pile of clothes from the floor, handing Cullen’s over. They began dressing in silence, smiling at each other from across the room.

Elora paused, hearing Josephine’s office door grate against the stone floor. Muffled voices echoed down the hallway, followed by steps. Elora having dressed quicker then Cullen, dropped to her knees picking up all the map markers and paperwork. She frantically placed them on the table, doing her best to remember where they belonged whilst Cullen fastened his pants and boots.

“Your hair.” Cullen nodded as the voices neared. Elora brushed her fingers through her hair, bringing it into a knot on top of her head. Cullen ran his fingers through his hair, trying to smooth his curls. The doors opened as they moved to stand behind the table, paperwork in hand.

“Ah.” Josephine smiled as she entered the room, followed by King Alistair and Leliana. “Inquisitor, Commander.”

“It’s good to see you Alistair.” Cullen nodded, holding his hand out for a firm shake.

“King Alistair.” Elora smiled.

“Since King Alistair has arrived early, we may as well get to business.” Josephine said, masterfully hiding her distaste at the change of plans.

“Very well.” Cullen said, glancing across the war table. Cullen began filling Alistair in on troop movements, taking lead in his area of expertise. Josephine joined in every now and then, adding details on the troops lent from different alliances. 

Leliana caught Elora’s eyes across the table, a familiar smirk clear on her face. Elora shook her head pleadingly. “Commander, this can’t be right.” Leliana pointed to map. “Orlesian troops in Lake Calenhad?”

Cullen coughed, glancing to Elora as he moved the marker to its rightful position. “Ah, thank you Leliana. My mistake.”

“Are you not feeling well Commander?” Leliana asked mischievously.

“I’m feeling fine.” He answered.

“Perhaps it’s time to move on to the tour?” Josephine offered.

“That sounds great.” Elora said, eager to end Leliana’s little game.

“Tour it is.” Alistair said.

“Oh Cullen.” Leliana said glancing over him. “Your shirts inside out.”

“Oooooh.” Alistair beamed. Elora felt heat rush to her cheeks as Cullen shifted awkwardly. “I think someone was caboodling.”

“They often remind me of you and Allegra.” Leliana said, touching her hand on Alistairs shoulder with a gentle laugh. “Blushing and awkward.”

“Leliana, please.” Josephine shook her head, trying her hardest to suppress a laugh. Cullen and Elora were both blushing violently, as Alistair and Leliana broke into outright laughter. Though not keen on being on the receiving end, Elora was pleased to see Leliana so unburdened and cheerful. An old friend could do wonders.

“We are a serious organisation.” Josephine stated. “Shall we continue on to the tour now?” The group nodded, nobody eager to fight Josephine on the issue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
